Worst Nightmare
by Tempest78
Summary: Kagome's worst nightmare is about to come true. Can she and Bankotsu overcome their differences and save their children, which he knows nothing about? This is NOT a fluffy story. It's dark and violent at times. A/U
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated SYL, AAO, or BSE lately. I've had a lot going on! But, I wanted to leave my readers a little something in the meantime. Please enjoy this little piece and there will be more coming.**

**Kidnapped:**

After a stressful day on the job, Kagome drove to her mother's house to retrieve her 5yrs old twins.

Sorana, met Kagome at the door and said, "Kagome dear, I'm so sorry." as she hugged her daughter crying.

Kagome blinked. "What's going on mom?" A cold chill ran up her spine, like icy fingers, when she noticed how quite it was. "Where are Arashi and Akarii?"

Sorana sobbed. "I was only gone for a minute to hang up the laundry and when I turned around-" she sobbed brokenly, "they were gone."

"It's all my fault." Sorana wailed, hanging her head in shame as her shoulders shook.

Eyes wide, Kagome demanded, "What do you mean they're gone?"

With a trembling hand, Sorana reached for the envelope she'd found taped to the door and passed it to her daughter.

Kagome ripped open the envelope and read the note. She stared at the paper in her hand and her complexion became very pale.

**_If you ever want to see your precious kids again, be a good girl and wait for my call. Don't bother calling your pals at the precinct in on this either. If I see any cops besides you, the kids will be the ones to pay the price of your disobedience!_**

**_Have a nice night, Private Investigator Higurashi._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Renkotsu Schichinatai._**

Her heart pounded against her chest so hard; she feared it might burst through her chest. Her legs trembled and she crumpled to the floor.

As the overwhelming emptiness and sadness filled her very soul, crystalline drops rolled down her cheek.

_My babies… he took my babies._

**P.S. Arashi translates to Storm and Akari translates to light/brightness. Bankotsu appears next chapter**


	2. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**Heartbreak:**

Bankotsu's head tilted back as the alcohol burned down his throat, creating a nice warm sensation in his belly.

Against his wishes, his mind continued to torture him with the past, and wandered back to the night Jakotsu had been kidnapped.

--Flashback—

Kagome dragged her tired body from the bed and went to see who was pounding on her door at 3 am. After months of crying her heart out, she was finally starting to feel semi human again, and had settled in for a good night of sleep.

_This better be an emergency,_ she thought, as she jerked her robe off the bathroom door and slipped it on.

"Alright already!" she yanked the belt tight around her waist and stomped over to the door.

She yanked it open and her spine stiffened. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" She stood in the door way, refusing admittance to her home.

Bankotsu took in the anger flushed tint of her face. He mumbled, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Not in the mood for his crap, she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."

Bankotsu ran a hand through his hair and snorted. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "I need your help."

Kagome's jaw clenched. She scoffed. "You used me, and then told me you never wanted to see my face again, after costing me my career as a cop, and now you need my help?"

Bankotsu shoved his hands into his pockets and scuffed his foot. His eyes lowered to the ground. He swallowed to relieve the tightness in his throat. He raised his head. "Can I come in? I really do need your help."

Catching the urgent tone of his voice, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Five minutes, that's all you get." She opened the door wider and motioned for him to enter.

He stepped inside and she closed the door.

"Well, start talking." She stared at the clock on the wall, timing him.

Bankotsu sat down on the couch and ran his hand over his face. He knew coming here wasn't going to be easy. If there had been any other choice, he'd have taken it, but there wasn't- so here he was. Inhaling a deep breath, he dropped his hand to his thigh.

"It's Jakotsu."

She blinked. "What about him?"

Bankotsu replied in a defeated tone, "He's been kidnapped."

Feeling her anger subside for now, she walked into the kitchen and stood by the sink, forcing her emotions under tight lock and key.

Bankotsu sat on the couch clenching and un-clenching his fist. He waited with baited breath, hoping she wouldn't throw him out the door on his ass. _Jakotsu's life depends on her cooperation. _He repeated the mantra in his mind, forcing his control to the surface.

She brought back two cups of coffee and pressed one into his hand. Kagome sat in the chair across from him. "Tell me what happened."

He blinked accepting the cup and sighed relieved.

"He was supposed to be shopping with Meredith, but they never came home. That was three days ago…Two hours ago I got a call."

His fist hit his thigh. "Meredith told me that if I ever wanted to see my brother again, I would meet her demands."

He braced for the speech he just knew was coming…

Kagome just shook her head sadly and remained silent.

After a minute, he stared at her confused. "What? No I told you so?" he glared at her for being unusually quiet.

She continued shaking her head. "What would be the point? It's not like we're together anymore."

Bankotsu winced at the coldness of her tone and recoiled as if she'd physically slapped him.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "So why turn me for help?"

Bankotsu placed the coffee cup on the table and leaned forward. His eyes pleaded with her as he explained, "You know I don't know jack shit about computers. I need you to help me track them down."

Kagome tapped her chin and looked deep in thought a moment. Three months ago, he'd ruined her life and destroyed her career as a cop. She was finally starting to face life again and now he was back. She couldn't take this emotional roller coaster - not again.

Bankotsu held his breath, willing his nerves stomach to calm down.

He felt his heart sink. "Please Kagome; you're the only person that I can trust this to."

She stared at him in disbelief. _Too bad I can't say the same thing anymore_. She thought bitterly.

"Meredith said that if I involve the cops, she and the others she is working with, will kill him." His voice cracked as he spoke the last part.

She drug a hand down her face. She wasn't sure she could handle this. "Why not go to Renkotsu?"

He slammed his fist down on the small coffee table. "He's out of town on business."

She snorted. "So, business is more important than saving your brother?" she glared at him with accusing eyes.

Bankotsu growled. "Of course not! Damnit, I came here for help, not a lecture on ethics." His eyes narrowed. "I came to you because you know how to use the damned things and Jakotsu is your friend. Are you going to help me or not?"

She stared into his eyes a long quiet moment. Seeing the pain in his eyes, she tore hers away from his.

She stood up. "I do this, and you're out of my life for good. No more coming to me for anything. No contact whatsoever, just like you told me that night. That's the deal Bankotsu- take it or leave it." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

Bankotsu bowed his head and swallowed against the tightness in his throat. He stared at her, as if searching her eyes for a minute.

She stared back at him emotionlessly.

His shoulders slouched a bit, before he straightened them. He stuck out his hand. "Deal."

She smacked his hand away. "Don't you touch me. You lost that right when you decided some new slut was more important to you than your high school girlfriend."

Bankotsu clenched his teeth and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Fine." He muttered, refusing to make himself even more vulnerable than he already had. He knew he had no one but himself to blame for the mess between them.

--End Flashback--

_It's been almost six years since then. _Bankotsu stared at the bottle a moment, as if it would actually give him some kind of answer. The moonlight shining through the window, danced across the bottle, mocking him.

He stood up, launching it across the room. The bottled shattered against the wall and glass splinters dusted the floor, mingling with the remnants of the booze; which matched the way something deep inside felt shattered and worse yet, it was all _his_ fault.

"Fuck!" His eyes water with unwanted moisture. After forcing his un-shed tears away, his head dropped into his hands and he sat there, waging a silent war with the demons that never ceased tormenting him.

**A/N: The next chapter should post within a week.**


	3. A Hard Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**A Hard Decision:**

After a while, Kagome dried her eyes and pulled herself up off the floor. _I can't just sit here crying. They need me._ She ran into her old bedroom, unlocking her desk.

Sorana followed her daughter. "What are we going to do Kagome?"

Kagome pulled out her wallet and threw her purse on the floor. "I'm gonna find him, that's what."

Sorana bit her lip. "What about the police?"

"No! No police. Renkotsu isn't to be taken lightly Mom. He's dangerous." Kagome pulled out her spare Glock 17RTF 9MM FS 17round and checked that it was clean. She checked that the magazines were full and slipped two spare clips, fully loaded into her holster.

Sorana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Kagome, you still have those?"

Kagome replied crisply, "I may not be a cop anymore, but I still pack when needed. Even P.I.'s need to have some way to protect themselves." She added a night site, then closed and locked the drawer.

Sorana frowned. Her daughter had grown into a tough woman over the last seven years. Kagome had also only moved back to town six short months ago. She missed her little girl and had a hard time coping with what a tough, no-nonsense woman she'd grown into. "What are you going to do?"

Tucking the gun into her holster, Kagome strapped it on around her ribs and sighed heavily. "I guess I have no choice." Her jaw clenched.

Eyes full of concern, Sorana pleaded, "You're not going after him alone are you?" fearful for her daughter's and grandchildrens' safeties.

Kagome bowed her head and whispered, "No Mom, not alone."

Seeing her mother's trembling lip and watery eyes, Kagome hugged her and assured, "I'll be careful. I promise and I'm wearing my vest too. See?" She tapped the bullet proof vest with her knuckles.

Noticing the look of determination in her daughter's eyes, Sorana expelled a heavy sigh, hugging her tightly. "You'd better come back safe."

Kagome kissed her mother's cheek and took a deep breath, before sending her a reassuring smile. "I always do."

Bracing her shoulders as if preparing for battle, Kagome walked downstairs and climbed into her car. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, turning white. _I can't believe I'm doing this… What if he gets pissed at me and refuses to help?_

An image of her childrens' faces smiling and carefree as they slept filled her mind. They looked so innocent and so vulnerable. Moisture welled in her eyes. She swallowed the thickness in her throat. _But, if f I don't go and Renkotsu hurts them… I'll never forgive myself._

Her hands unclenched. One palm slammed into the side of her steering wheel. "No!" She wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. Silence filled the air as she stared out the windshield.

Kagome closed her eyes sighing._ I have to get my kids back. That's all that matters._

She slowly expelled a long breath and booted up her laptop and brought up her case files. She started the engine. _Hang on babies, Mama is coming._

**A/N: Hm… I wonder what Kagome has planned? XD The next chapter should post within a week.**


	4. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**Stubborn:**

**Two hours from town in an old townhouse:**

"Damnit Suikotsu, will you shut those brats up already!" Renkotsu rubbed his temples. "They're giving me a migraine."

Suikotsu stared at the plain beige walls and scoffed. "If you'd just let me slice them up, you wouldn't have that problem."

Renkotsu glared at him. "No one is harming those kids physically until I say so," he turned to each of his men. "Is that understood?"

Suikotsu and the small group of three other men nodded and sighed.

A skinny woman who looked like she barely weighed more than a toothpick, with straight blond hair, covered her ears. "For crying out loud give them some damned sandwiches and water. That's bound to shut the little heathens up for a little while." Her painted red lips pressed together in a thin line.

Suikotsu sighed and walked into the tiny practically bare kitchen. He threw together some ham and cheese sandwiches. He got two cups and filled them with water and slammed them onto a small metal platter.

Stomping down the hallway, he opened a door and slammed the platter in front of the kids. "There, now shut the hell up!"

A five year old boy with shoulder length hair and broad shoulders, pulled back his foot and kicked Suikotsu's shin. "Meanie head! Don't scare my sister!" His brown eyes narrowed up at the big bully and lit with defiance.

Arashi stood protectively between his sister and the bully. He glowered at the hulking man for frightening his sister.

Suikotsu growled and raised his hand to slap the child.

Renkotsu, who had followed behind, caught the hand mid swing. "I said not to touch them!" His gray eyes narrowed at his muscle man.

Suikotsu stormed out of the room, muttering about getting kicked.

Renkotsu stared icily at the little boy. "Don't attack anyone again, or else." His tone and the deadly look in his eyes caused the little boy to jump.

Arashi quickly scampered towards the corner his sister was in and ate quietly, while glaring at the bald headed man.

Renkotsu sighed heavily and locked the door, before walking into the office and pulling out his Tylenol. "Damned kids." He tossed back to tablets and chased them down with water.

_If we harm the kids before I call that bitch, she'll never do what I want. She's too damned stubborn to ever do things the easy way._

**Back in town:**

Jakotsu sighed tiredly as he wiped down the bar. The last costumer had been shooed out an hour ago and he was finally finished cleaning up.

He was just about lock the door, when Kagome pounded on the door. "Open up Ja!"

He blinked and whipped the door back. His eyes widened. _When did she get back?_

She grit her teeth and was mentally kicking herself for even coming here. She really wished she didn't have to do this, but her babies were in danger and this was her only option left.

Jakotsu frowned. "What brings you here?"

She stared at him and rubbed her sweaty palm down her jean clad thighs. "I need to contact Ban-"

Jakotsu blurted out, "He isn't available." Adding, "I was just about to close up, so-"

Staring directly into his grey eyes, she stuck her steel toed boot in the door. "I'm not kidding Jakotsu. It's a matter of life and death."

Sensing the urgency in her voice and watching her bite her lower lip, he sighed heavily and nodded, motioning for her to come in.

She bowed her head and entered. "Thanks Ja." She walked over to the bar stool and sat down. She began twisting her hands together. Then she began picking lint off her clothes.

Noticing how fidgety she was, he poured her a shot of whiskey. "Here it'll calm your nerves."

She stared at the shot glass tempted just for a moment to give in. The call of the whiskey taunted her. She swallowed and licked her lips. She shook her head, pushing it away. "No thanks, I quit, remember?"

Jakotsu nodded and downed it himself. He leaned over the bar. "So what brings you here?"

She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Renkotsu nabbed my kids from moms while I was at work." She showed him the envelope and the note.

After reading the note, Jakotsu's eyes widened and his face paled. He ran back to the office and began dialing the phone frantically.

_Come on, come on, pick up already_. His manicured nails impatiently tapped the desk.

The machine kicked in on the other side of the line.

"Bankotsu I know you're there, now pick up the phone!"

Bankotsu scowled and slapped the phone, raising the receiver to his ear. "This had better be important."

"Get your ass over to the bar- now!"

Bankotsu blinked and checked his watch. "Huh? I thought you closed it already?"

"Just get here fast! It's urgent!" without waiting for confirmation, Jakotsu hung up.

Bankotsu stared at the phone as the dial tone rang heavy in the balmy night air. Knowing that Jakotsu wasn't the type to panic without cause, he shook his head and grabbed his jacket.

He stuck his keys in his pocket after locking the door and walked down the street muttering to himself.

**A/N: I'll try my best to update this one soon, so stay tuned.**


	5. Uneasiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**Uneasiness:**

Bankotsu's hand dragged down his face, and he frowned at the prickly stubble on his jaw. He walked down the sidewalk inhaling the fresh humid air. Considering that he'd been drinking earlier, he decided to just walk, since the bar was only ten blocks away.

He slipped his hunting knife into back of his pants and flipped his jacket so that it casually draped over his shoulder.

It wasn't often that Jakotsu called him into the bar on his night off - especially after he'd already closed the bar for the night. So obviously something wasn't right.

His legs quickly widened their stride to cover more ground as he remembered the panicky edge in his brother's voice. He quickly rounded the corner, ignoring the street lights he would pass by every now and then. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

All of the sudden his stomach dropped. A cold, prickling sensation crawled up his spine and sent the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. His mouth turned dry. His heart hammered in his chest. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he started running toward the bar. _Hang on Ja, just hang on._

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the stool and twisted her hands. _What if coming here is a mistake?_

The dark shadows of the dimly lit room did nothing to lessen her anxiety_. I haven't seen him in almost six years… Can I really go through with this?_

She chewed on her bottom lip. For the first time since the whole mess began, she felt the icy fingers of dread grip her heart. _What if - ?_

Jakotsu came back out of the office, shaking his head and slammed his palm on the counter.

Kagome snapped out of torturous thoughts. She swallowed against the lump building in her throat. "What did he say?"

Jakotsu poured himself another shot of whiskey. "He's on his way." He tossed the whiskey back and let the burn in his throat fade. The liquor settled in his stomach creating a warm feeling.

She lowered her eyes to the floor and sighed. Kagome's stomach clenched and rolled. Her throat burned like someone poured lemon juice into while it was raw. She made a bee line for the bathroom. Slamming the door open, she ran over to the toilet and emptied the contents of her lunch.

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of facing him after all of these years. Her chest tightened. _I can't do this. _

Her stomach heaved again. The pain in her stomach and throat echoed the pain in her heart. She continued heaving until her body had nothing left to empty. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall placing a shaky hand against her forehead.

She rocked herself back and forth. Her lips trembled. Her shoulders shook and she released all of her pain and worries in the form of tears - something she didn't do very often anymore. She sat there crying over the past and over the fear for her childrens' safeties.

**A/N: Aw poor Kagome what will she do now? Stay tuned to find out! XD**


	6. Face To Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**Face To Face:**

Bankotsu's heart beat wildly, thundering in his ears as he burst through the door ready to rip someone limb from limb. Splinters of wood flew through the air to scatter across the floor, from the sheer force of how hard he slammed the door shut.

His chest heaved with each sharp breath. He had expected to find trouble, instead all he found was Jakotsu sitting at the bar drinking. His lips formed into sinister sneer and his eyes narrowed.

He stomped over to the bar. "You call me up at two am and tell me in a panicky voice to get my ass to the bar because it's urgent." He clenched his fist. "So, I run over here expecting to find trouble and what do I find?"

Bankotsu inhaled a deep breath and bellowed, "You sitting at the bar, drinking!" Angry flames danced in his eyes as he moved closer toward his brother.

Used to his brother's temper, Jakotsu pulled out a second shot glass and quietly poured his brother a shot of vodka. He pushed the shot glass towards his brother. "Here, you're going to need this."

Bankotsu's nostrils flared. His bicep flexed as he raised his hand. He slapped the shot glass off the counter, and then snatched the bottle from his brother's hand. He tossed the bottle to the floor, shattering glass everywhere.

Jakotsu stared from the shattered bottle to his brother's angry face and sighed. "You're gonna regret that in a minute."

Bankotsu reached out and snagged Jakotsu's collar, lifting him onto the counter. He got right in his face.

Jakotsu could smell the whiskey on his breath and turned his head to the side. "Geeze Ban, I thought you were gonna start cutting back on the whiskey? I told you it stinks."

Bankotsu's nostrils flared more. "What the fuck is going on Jakotsu?"

Before Jakotsu could answer, the door bathroom door opened and Kagome emerged. "Don't be mad at Jakotsu."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and his spine stiffened when the faint, sweet scent of cherry blossoms teased his nostrils. His heart raced. He closed his eyes afraid that he was dreaming.

Slowly, very slowly, Bankotsu turned around and opened his eyes. His jaw dropped and he took an involuntary step back, as he recognized the woman across the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't. He swallowed a few times and tried again. "Kagome."

Jakotsu scooted off the counter and fixed his shirt. His eyes darted from his brother to Kagome and back again. The corner of his mouth tilted into an amused smile. He picked up another bottle and poured his brother a shot of vodka.

Bankotsu's unsteady hand reached for the shot glass. The muscle by his jaw ticked and he forced his hand to stop trembling. He lifted the glass to his lips and tossed the shot back.

As the liquor burned in his belly, he gathered his courage around him like battle armor. He turned his head. His eyes zeroed in noting her pale complexion, as he faced the woman whose memories had been haunting his nights for the past six years.

She stared at the stubble on his jaw. Kagome wiped her sweaty palms on the side of her jean clad thighs, and inhaled a deep steadying breath. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Hello Bankotsu."

**A/N: so, now they've come face to face at last XD Tune in next week to see how Bankotsu and Kagome's reunion plays out XD**


	7. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**A/N: there will be limey content in the flash back, but no lemon in this chapter.**

**Revelation:**

Bankotsu blinked. "When did you get back to town?"

She sighed and slowly made her way across the floor, towards the third bar stool, leaving three more between them.

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "About six months ago." Adding in a slightly teasing manner, "Nice stubble."

Bankotsu snorted and rubbed his chin. He shrugged. "I'm not the same guy you knew."

She frowned and then lowered her head.

"Why are you here?"

She took a few deep breaths, gathering her own courage. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "I need your help."

He glared at her. "Why?"

She folded her hands in her lap. "To rescue my children."

The muscle by his jaw ticked. _So she got married huh? _His hand curled into a fist on the bar, as his mind conjured memories of him and Kagome from when they dated in high school.

**Warning: Lime ahead!**

**Flash back:**

The little minx had been teasing him all day in school wearing that short skirt and showing her bare thighs.

Brushing up against him every chance she got as they sat together at lunch, talking with their friends, squeezing his thigh under the table while he was talking to the guys.

Sending him that flirty wink when he watched her eating a banana in the most proactive way - her lips mimicking what she would do to him later, which of course made his pants rather constrictive whenever she was around.

She would allow him to steal only a chaste kisses on the cheek, before each class, but no tongue.

The list went on and on…

Well, now it was time to pay for all of her teasing.

Bankotsu smirked as he tied her hands to the bed frame. His lips grazed her ear. "I've got you now." He purred huskily and then pulled back to stare at her beautiful face.

Kagome licked her lips and stared at him with a hint of nervousness. His eyes had an almost predatory look to them, as he stared at her.

As soon as they had arrived, he'd led her to his room and locked the door, ensuring there would be zero interruptions.

He'd taken her by the hand and led her over to his bed, slowly undressing her as they kissed hungrily. Then he'd pulled her onto the bed, and with an impish look, started tying her hands to the frame.

Since they had started having sex a few months ago, they would go back to his and Jakotsu's place after school and make love for hours.

But this time, it was as if he had something new in mind._ What is he up to?_ She wondered while staring into his memorizing eyes.

His eyes slid over the dusting of her pink nipples upon creamy breasts. He licked his lips as he remembered exactly how sweet her succulent breasts tasted.

Grinning he secured her feet to the bottom bed posts. His eyes traveled down along her smooth, flat abdomen, down to her patch of black curls. He deliberately had her legs spread wide to display her creamy body, before him.

She looked so vulnerable that he had a strong urge to lick every inch of that delectable body- but that was for later.

His smirk widened and he pulled out a single feather.

Her eyes widened.

He lightly brushed the feather from her neck to her shoulder, and then slowly made his way down the valley of her breasts. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this very much.

Slowly he circled one breast and then traced around her other one, back and forth in a figure eight, making the feather's touch light as possible to maximize her reaction.

Her skin goose bumped as the feather brushed across it. She jerked against the binds, trying to squirm away and not giggle.

He sent her a purely predatory grin and circled the feather around her nipples, which instantly perked up, beginning for his attention.

Her head rolled back touching the pillow, and a moan escaped her throat.

He leaned over brushing his lips against her ear. "By the time I finish with you today, you're going to be begging me for it." To emphasize his point, he slowly dragged the feather down her abdomen in a light caress, tickling her more.

She refused to beg anyone for anything. She bit her lip trying to hold back another moan.

He chuckled at her defiance and moved the feather to ghost over her sensitive nether lips, before moving down to draw tiny circles on her thigh. Goose pimples danced along her thigh popping up wherever the feather teased her skin, and she thrashed against the silk bindings.

Painstakingly slowly he trailed the feather in tiny circles up and down her thighs, before making his way back up to tease her by touching her curls, but not the spot that ached the most for his touch. He purposefully stayed away from the clit, arousing her and frustrating her at the same time.

His eyes melted into liquid pools of sapphire, burning with desire as he watched his girlfriend squirm, jostling her tits provocatively.

He ghosted the feather around her navel, before traveling across her breasts again, barely touching the nipples this time.

She grew damp between the legs and felt a strong desire growing inside her belly. Her body became more sensitive with each teasing stroke of the feather, and her face looked flushed.

He repeated his teasing actions for close to an hour, arousing them both, until all she could think about was the way she was growing damper and ached for him to touch her and be inside her.

She growled at being denied time and again and struggled wildly against her restraints. Her eyes pleaded for him to just take her already.

His cock swelled tighter beneath his restrictive pants – _Not yet_. He was in no mood to rush this. When she was desperate enough to give in and beg him to take her, then and only then would he give her what they both wanted.

Watching Kagome's tits bounce and sway as she struggled against her silk bindings, made his erection swell to the point of painful. Bankotsu carefully slipped the zipper down.

Her head shot up and her eyes widened, locking to his.

He kicked free of his pants and boxers, freeing his muscular python.

Her eyes lowered and zeroed in on his impressive length. She licked her lips.

She slowly raised her eyes to lock with his and spoke huskily. "Untie me and I'll help you with it."

He smirked and his eyes lit with challenge. "Not until you beg for it." Seeing her lips press tightly together and the defiance jump into her eyes, he shrugged carelessly. _If I have to play dirty, then so be it._

She watched transfixed as his hand closed around his erection. Wetness slowly leaked from the tip. He swirled his finger over it and around the head, and then slowly worked his hand up and down the shaft, teasing them both. For added measure he released a single drawn out moan of pleasure.

Kagome shivered and her core throbbed in anticipation, demanding release. She was so hot that she would have touched her core, if only her hands were free. She jerked against the bindings again. _Damn! I want to jump him so bad! _

The thought of using her tongue to caress and lick where his hands were, had saliva building in her mouth. She swallowed, and then licked her dry lips. "Come on Ban, let me loose and I can take care of that for you."

He chuckled and continued to slowly slide his hand up and down, noticing the sheer desire in her eyes as she shamelessly watched. He sent her a sinful smirk. "Beg for it."

**Warning: End Lime!**

**End Flashback:**

His mind recalled how her sweet voice had desperately begged and pleaded with him to take her.

Suddenly his vision fogged over and he found himself replaced by some other, unknown man...

Another man was making her beg for him to let her cum as he slammed in and out of her tight, hot sheathe. Another man was bringing her to that precarious peak, another man whom she was desperately clinging to as she cried out her pleasure.

Another man… who she had dared to freely give something that she had never even given to him - something that by all rights should have been his!

His mood suddenly became very dark and Anger rolled off of him in waves as he glared at her. The tension in the air thickened so much that you could have cut through it with a knife.

**A/N: The next chapter turned out to be so long that I had to cut it into two parts. So until next time XD**


	8. Wrath Unleashed Pt I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**A/N: A big thank you to Ilovebutch19 for the RP she did helping me iron out the kinks between Ban/Kag in this chapter XD**

**Wrath Unleashed Part I:**

Bankotsu's jaw clenched as the visions of her with another man continued taunting him. His shoulders became rigid and he flexed his bicep, while opening and closing his fist.

Violent thoughts filled his head as he imagined the different ways he could humiliate the man and make him pay for ever touching Kagome.

_And now she expects me to help her get her kids back? _

Chest heaving with anger, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why ask me for help?" the bitterness in his tone, cause both Kagome and Jakotsu to flinch.

Kagome's lips trembled before she spoke. "Six years ago, you came to me for help when your brother was kidnapped."

Anger at be replaced by some other bastard filled him to the brim. Bankotsu's fist clenched tight. If looks alone could kill, she'd have already been dead.

Ignoring his glare, she continued, "Now I need you to help me get my children back."

At the mention of her children, Bankotsu slammed his fist onto the bar counter. "Find someone else." He seethed.

Kagome blinked a few times and then stared at him.

Jakotsu flinched and quickly put the bottle away, before his brother could destroy more of their revenue.

Kagome's voice shook. "So, you're not going to help me?" She stared at him in disbelief.

He stared at her. "No."

She had to close her eyes because the room suddenly started spinning. _He won't help. _Her mind taunted her. Her heart sank and shattered into millions of pieces. Icy dread replaced what little hope she'd been struggling to hold onto.

Her face deadpanned and her eyes welled with tears. "But I helped you when you needed it. I –"

Bankotsu snarled. "And in return you demanded that I stay out of your life. 'No contact period' - those were your exact words Kagome."

Those words had haunted him time and again for six years. Those words had crushed his hopes of ever having a happy future.

She couldn't believe he was being so callous. Her hands shook as she stood up and stared at him, before sighing and lowering her head, refusing to let him see her tears fall. She grit her jaw and stiffly walked towards the door.

She stopped midway and spun around. Anger replaced her disbelief. She gave him the coldest stare that she had ever given anyone. "I should have known better than to think that _you _could ever be reliable."

Bankotsu snorted derisively and glared at her.

Righteous anger boiled up inside of her. She seethed, "You were the one who threw me away first Bankotsu."

He shot back, "You're the one who decided to become a fucking cop!"

"You knew I wanted to help people so they wouldn't have to suffer like you and Jakotsu did."

"Hey! Don't try to turn this around on me. You're the one who became a fucking cop, knowing what hell they had given me and my brother in the past."

She planted her hands on her hips and stared him down. "You know damned well you were a hellion. You were always getting into trouble, but I stuck by you through it all."

Her eyes watered some more. "I ask you for one little favor, and you act like the coldest bastard on the planet!"

He punched the stool behind him, causing it to break against the wall. He turned around facing her, with his chest heaving rapidly and his muscles bunching. "You're the one who told me no contact."

"I was still getting over you turning away from me for some blond whore, when you showed up on my doorstep that night asking for me to help you find Jakotsu." Her chin titled. "But I still helped you!"

She clenched her fists. "And now you not only refused to help me get my kids back, but you have the nerve to sit there and throw my words back in my face."

He teased. "Aw, poor little Kagome doesn't get her way." He smirked cruelly. "Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

She hissed venomously, "You're right about one thing – you're not the man I knew. Because the Bankotsu I knew never would have acted like such a fucking coward."

He growled and kicked the bar stools in front of him, sending them flying toward the empty space down the bar.

She titled her chin and continued, "The Bankotsu I grew up with treasured family more than anything else, despite being a damned gang-banger."

Bankotsu took a menacing step towards her.

She stood unflinching and spat out disgustedly, "And the Bankotsu I knew would have never left _his_ children to suffer at the hands of a pyromaniac madman." She spit on the floor. "You're nothing like the man I knew."

Bankotsu stood there shell shocked, with wide eyes as her words registered._ His kids,_ played like a mantra inside his head.

Kagome was about to storm out the door, to get her kids on her own, when Jakotsu threw the bottle against the mirror, shattering glass everywhere.

"Fucking enough already, from both of you!"

**A/N: Wow Tempers are flaring eh? What will happen next? You'll have to tune in next time to find out! XD**


	9. Wrath Unleashed Pt II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Wrath Unleashed Part II:**

Both Kagome and Bankotsu jumped and then stared at the effeminate man in shock.

Jakotsu's nostrils flared wildly, making him resemble more of a wild bull ready to charge. "Listen to you two, standing her bitching like little kids, while _your_ kids are in danger!"

His glare zeroed in on Kagome and he shook a finger at her. "_You_ have no right to keep my brother's kids from him!"

His glare shot to Bankotsu. "And _you_ have no right being pissed at her for wanting to get over you – especially after how _you_ treated her."

Both Kagome and Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu flabbergasted for a minute and then lowered their heads contritely.

Jakotsu fumed. "Both of you need to get the fuck over yourselves and focus on saving those poor kids!" His eyes glassed over with tears as he whispered, "They must be so scared."

_He's right._ Kagome and Bankotsu both felt chagrined and were ashamed of their behaviors for a brief minute...

Then like a tidal wave, fury crashed over Bankotsu. Fury at the fact that she had kept him from knowing he was a father, until she needed his help. He balled up his fist and punched it through the plastered wall. He glared at Kagome. "When were you going to tell me?"

She sighed heavily and picked up one of the few unbroken stools. She sat in it and her eyes filled with tears, while her lips pressed together in a thin line.

Bankotsu flipped one of the nearest tables across the room and stormed over to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Answer me damnit!"

She ignored the bruising of her arm and glared at him. "I did try to tell you once before, but you were too damned busy to talk to me."

His mind replayed that day as clearly as if it had been just yesterday. It had been a month after she moved out of town. He'd been trying hard as hell to forget her and live up to his promise to stay out of her life.

When the machine kicked in and he heard her voice, he growled and stormed out of the house. He'd thrown his cell phone in the grass and stomped on it, then driven to a bar, in a town two hours away.

All he'd wanted that night, was a stiff drink, and to find a woman to help forget his troubles and blow off some steam with.

Bankotsu's lip curled up and he shoved her away from him, turning his back to her.

Kagome winced at the pain in her arms and ribs when she landed harshly on the floor, but picked herself and the stool back up. Silently she resumed her seat, glaring at him.

Jakotsu picked up another bottle and launched it across the room. It smashed against the wall between them.

"I said enough damnit!" Furious grey eyes bore into each of them.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and then grit out through clenched teeth, "I'll help you get them back."

Before Kagome could sigh in relief, he shook a finger in her face. "But afterward, you and I are going to have a _long_ talk about you keeping my kids from me, as well as the fact that you didn't bother telling me until it was convenient for you, that I was even a father!"

He glared at her with hard, unforgiving eyes for a minute, before removing his finger from her face.

Kagome glared back at him. "What the hell would you have done, if you had been in my shoes?"

Bankotsu roared, "I wouldn't have kept you from knowing you were a parent!" Moving like an angry caged tiger, he stormed over to the tables and began flinging them across the room, releasing all of his anger and frustration.

Kagome's cheeks burned and she lowered her head, allowing her bangs to hide her face. She sat in the stool with her shoulders hunched over and flinched as each table crashed.

When Bankotsu had finished destroying the tables, he stood there as his chest rose and fell and just stared at her with a look of utter betrayal in his eyes.

Refusing to let her know how deeply she had just hurt him, he quickly schooled his face into a mask of indifference and walked towards the counter.

Kagome sighed heavily and raised her head, staring into his emotionless eyes. "Look, just help me get the kids back, and then you can bitch me out all you want."

Seeing the indifferent look he was giving her, Kagome bit her lip. "I just – "

Bankotsu held up a hand. His icy, clipped tone sent shivers running up her spine. "Don't." He stormed into the back office, locking himself inside.

Jakotsu's jaw clenched as he surveyed the damage to the bar. He sent Kagome a cold stare, before walking over to start cleaning up the mess.

Kagome bowed her head and without a word, walked over helping him clean up the splintered tables and shattered glass, after all this was partly her fault.

They worked together without a word between them until after every bit of the mass destruction was removed.

Spine stiff, Jakotsu put the broom and dustpan inside the storage room, and then carried the bags of trash out to the dumpster.

**A/N: Wow! Now what will Kagome, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu do? What must they be thinking and feeling right now? Any ideas? We shall find out next time! XD**


	10. Soul Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**A/N: A big Thank you to 00KittyBlue00 for helping me to smooth out the rough spot of this chapter.**

**Soul Searching:**

Bankotsu locked the door and threw his keys across the room. They crashed to the floor, jingling the way only keys do, ending up in a heaping mess of metal in the middle of the room.

He sank onto the couch, not taking in how comfortable it was like he usually did. His head lowered into his hands and he continued to focus on his breathing until his heart rate had returned to normal. _'How dare she not tell me?'_ He wore a deep frown. _'She knows how important family is to me, and yet she never told me that I was a father?'_

Anger threatened to surface again, but he ruthlessly stomped it down. His heart ached, and his muscles protested loudly. He rubbed his so shoulder and winced as pain shot through him. _'I think I pulled a muscle.'_

As the realization that she hadn't ever intend for him to find out, fully hit him, Bankotsu's chest squeezed tight, and his shoulders slumped forward. He stared at the floor with unseeing eyes. _'How could she do this to me and the kids?'_

Remembering how angry he'd become thinking they were another man's children, a slight bit of relief washed over him when he found out they were his, followed by a sense of heartbreak at the fact that she'd never intended for him to know.

Ever.

One hand jerkily drug through his bangs, not careful of his braided hair at the moment in his upset state, yanking out several strands from the braid itself as he pulled his hand away. He snorted. _'We haven't been together in over six years, so who could blame me for thinking they weren't mine?_' The very thought of it made him sick, though.

He sighed heavily and sat back. _'There has to have been at least one other man in her life since me.'_ He ground his teeth together in his anger. Especially, since she grew to enjoy sex so much.

As thoughts of another man enjoying her body entered his mind, Bankotsu's fist clenched until his knuckles turned white. His heart rate sped up and he could feel his face turning red with anger.

_'And whose fault is that?_' His mind taunted him.

"Shut up." He barked.

He thought back to their school days, when he'd had to beat the shit out of a couple different guys, more than once, before they finally stopped trying to steal her from him. Even then she was quite the catch.

He shook his head sadly_. 'She's too irresistible for there not have been at least one other man interested in her by now.'_

He leaned back and grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. It annoyed and upset him to think of her being with anyone else. It always had, even when he thought back on her, always figuring she'd be married or something by now. He knew he shouldn't be so jealous, not after what he did. But that didn't stop him from yearning to hunt the man, or men, down and making them regret ever touching what should only have been his.

Yes, he still saw Kagome as his woman, despite how badly he'd treated her, and that she threw him out of her life six years ago. Just thinking of Kagome sharing her sweet body with anyone but him, created powerful feelings of rage and jealousy. Even worse… he knew that it was his own damned fault!

He punched his thigh, cursing as pain shot through him, but taking the small punishment none the less. "Damnit!" Vulnerability and shame washed over him in waves, combining with the anger and frustration, creating a massive emotional tsunami inside of hm. Each emotional wave that crashed through him beat harder against the walls he'd built around himself.

He bent over, with his elbows resting on his knees. For the first time since he'd become an orphan when he had just turned ten, Bankotsu allowed his armored shell to fall out of place for a few brief minutes.

Like a dam finally bursting, all of the hurt, sadness, and betrayal, rushed out in the form of a single tiny crystalline drop, which ran down his cheek. He angrily swiped the unwanted moisture away, disgusted with himself for getting so worked up.

He sat there with his eyes closed, as memories of when Kagome had loved him played through his mind's eye.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Meanwhile, with Kagome:**

Kagome's eyes remained downcast as she folded the table cloths, stacking them into a neat pile. She hugged the last cloth to her chest, which an acute pain pierced. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Her mind replayed the emotionless look in Bankotsu's eyes and the icy biting tone he'd last used. She sat there sobbing as she rocked back and forth. Her throat burned and her heart ached. Her voice cracked. "What have I done?"

She dropped the cloth and stared at her trembling hands. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth some more. _'He was an ass yes, but he didn't deserve this...'_

There was an inexplicable heaviness growing in her chest. _'Despite how big of a jerk he's been, he didn't deserve this… I'm such an idiot… and now because of all of this, I might never see my kids again.'_

Her hand flew to her chest and she breathed rapidly. _'Oh Kami, my kids. They must be so frightened… I've got to help them!' _Panic settled over jumped to her feet, ready to race out the door.

Jakotsu stepped inside the door, nearly crashing in to the woman and scowled. "Watch it wench!" He grabbed her arm.

Hurt by the harshness of his tone, and the name he'd just insulted her by, Kagome allowed him to pull her back into the middle of the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Back in the office:**

Bankotsu sighed heavily yearning to return to the days when Kagome had loved him. He missed those days terribly.

Growing annoyed with himself for wishing for the impossible, he stood up. _'Fuck this shit! I don't have time to be sitting here feeling sorry for myself; I have to save my kids!' _He straightened his shoulders and his spine stiffened as he unlocked the door knob.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, so now we know what Ban/Kag are thinking and feeling… The real question is what will they do next?**


	11. Down To Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**Down To Business:**

Spotting the shiny pile on the floor, Bankotsu picked up his keys and shoved them into his pocket. He opened the door and walked down the hallway, until he entered the bar.

He stared directly at Kagome and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would Renkotsu take our kids? What exactly is he after, Kagome?"

She sank onto the stool with a heavy sigh. "I've been wondering that myself. Unfortunately this doesn't say what he wants, only that I am to wait for his call." With a trembling hand she passed him the envelope.

Snatching the envelope, he ripped the paper out and read it. His face hardened and he crumpled it in his hand, wishing his hand was around Renkotsu's neck instead. "There has to be something specific he's after. Renkotsu isn't the type to act without planning first."

Jakotsu piped in, "That's true… But what could he be after?"

She rubbed her shoulder. "There are only two things that I can think of. He either wants the information I have on him, or the file I have on Meredith."

Bankotsu's fist hit the bar. "What the hell does she have to do with this?"

Kagome inhaled a deep breath and then locked eyes with him. "Meredith wasn't the one behind Ja's kidnapping … It was Renkotsu, he was the brains behind it."

Bankotsu glared at her. "What the hell makes you think Renkotsu would be stupid enough to risk my wrath?"

She huffed, "Either believe me or don't. Frankly I don't care what you think. I know what happened because I was hired to look into it closer last month by the private company I've been working for."

Bankotsu motioned for her to continue.

Kagome stood up. "Got a computer I can use?"

Jakotsu nodded. "This way." He showed her into the office.

Bankotsu followed.

Kagome took a chip and adapter from her pocket and slipped them into the computer. She entered the password and brought up the files on Renkotsu and Meredith.

She opened the files after entering a second password. Her spine stiffened when Bankotsu stood directly behind her, leaning over her shoulder to read. Kagome took a few deep breaths and forced herself to relax and began explaining her notations.

"When you came to me for help that night, I made a bare file, only writing down the essentials. Well this is a more detailed file from those notes, plus what I've learned while delving deeper."

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he too read the file. His lower lip trembled a s memories of the harsh treatment he'd received over that time played in his mind. "Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

She sighed heavily. "Not only did he not go on that 'business trip' he told you about Bankotsu, but in fact, the people he claimed he was with that time, never heard of him. I interviewed all of them and they said they've never seen him."

She took a deep breath trying to ignore the anger she felt roiling off of him in waves and tried to suppress a shiver. "I checked the credit records and no purchases were made on his cards that week either."

She moved down the file showing them her research notes and results. "He did however; make a sizable cash withdrawal two days prior."

Bankotsu scowled. "He told me it was for the trip, to cover his expenses."

She said, "I also checked the phone records. He bought two new cell phones the day before Ja went missing. The only calls made from those cell phones in that week long period, were to each other."

Jakotsu sank onto the couch with the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. "Meredith and I were shopping when a black van pulled up and people in masks grabbed us."

Bankotsu pulled a fold out chair over next to Kagome. He turned it so that he could straddle it backwards and sat. Glaring at the screen, he read further.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Not only that, but after we got Jakotsu back, Renkotsu returned to town two days prior to when he supposedly 'returned' from the trip he told you he was taking." She pointed to the notes about his hotel stay those two days.

She continued. "Meredith stayed off the radar for a while and even I haven't picked up where she went after Ja was returned… yet."

She huffed. "As for Renkotsu, there's not much to go on the two weeks following that, because I moved out of town during that time and was busy settling in to my new home."

Bankotsu snorted derisively. "No shit. You just up and left overnight." He glared stonily at her.

She glared back at him. "I needed space. I knew if I stayed here, something would always remind me of you- a place, an event, it was always something. I needed space and time to heal."

Bankotsu accused. "Without telling me you were already pregnant."

She huffed and stood up placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't know then! As a matter of fact, it wasn't for another four weeks _after _that move when I even found out."

Jakotsu rubbed his temples trying to stem a migraine. "Will you two shut the hell up and get over it! What matters now is getting the kids back safe and sound."

Kagome and Bankotsu glared at each other and then huffed, turning their backs to each other.

Kagome removed the chip and adapter, pocketing them again before walking to the door. She grit her jaw. "He's right. All that matters now is getting the kids back safely." She walked into the hallway.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Come on Ja, we're leaving."

Jakotsu nodded and downed two aspirin, before locking the office and grabbing his keys.

Kagome sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around her waist, as she walked towards her car.

Bankotsu followed her. "I'm riding with you." He declared, in a voice brokering no arguments.

Kagome jumped startled and glared at him. "Fine, just don't start ordering me around." She unlocked her door.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and they got into her car.

Jakotsu got into his and followed them.

**A/N: Can they really work together and save their kids, or will they continue bickering? You'll have to read the next installment to find out XD**


	12. Discoveries Pt I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**A/N: Due to the heat-wave we are experiencing, I am not getting much time to write, but I will update as I can.**

**Discoveries Pt I:**

They arrived at Kagome's place and climbed out of the car. She locked it up and started up the paved walkway towards the door.

Bankotsu followed her. "So this is where you live now, eh?" His eyes scanned the immaculate lawn.

Kagome pointed to the one foot wide cement walkway. "Make sure that you walk on the path and not the grass."

Bankotsu scoffed and stared at her like she was nuts. "It's just grass."

She released a heavy sigh. "Just do as I said."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Yes mother," he muttered beneath his breath. He stomped over to the paved path and followed her, glaring holes into her back. _'What's the deal anyways? It's just stupid grass….' _He used one foot to deliberately stomp the grass and rubbed it flat, before smirking and walking behind her on the path again.

Jakotsu's mouth tilted at one corner as he watched them. _'They argue just like an old married couple.'_

Coming up to the porch, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of her door opened an inch and she stopped dead in her tracks.

A strange tingly sensation started in the pit of her stomach and worked its way up to her chest, starting faint and then growing until she felt like she would jump out of her skin.

Her heart started racing.

She began to feel edgy. Her hand went to the small of her back and closed around cold steel. She pulled out her weapon out, slid the safety off and aimed towards the opened door.

Bankotsu noticed Kagome stop. His eyes widened as he saw her take out a gun and aim at her house.

His ears strained to catch any unusual sounds, while his hand automatically slid to the small of his back, pulling out his Desert Eagle Mark XIX, .50 AE.

Jakotsu's eyes widened. _'Shit, this can't be good. He pulled out Banryu.' _He slowly followed them being as quiet as he could.

Kagome edged to the side of her door and pressed her back flat against the wall. She held the gun in her hands up by her face and inhaled a deep breath.

Bankotsu mimicked her move on the other side of the door and followed her lead.

Kagome pivoted to face the door, using one leg to kick it open and pointed her gun directly in front of her at chest level. At the same time, her foot landed solid on the floor, putting her in a wide horse stance. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and widened.

She used her hand to reach for the light switch and flipped it up. Light spilled into the room brightening it and she gasped.

Bankotsu followed behind her, ending in a horse stance and aimed his gun into the room. His jaw dropped as his eyes scanned the room.

The couch cushions had been cut with a knife and the stuffing was everywhere. All of her books and DVD cases were tossed around to land whenever. The TV was smashed with the screen totally caved in. Her childrens' tapes were trashed beyond saving and strew around the floor.

She strained her ears for any indication that who did this was still there. Finding only silence, she slid the safety back in place and slipped her gun into her pants.

She moved on shaky legs towards the kitchen. Broken glass littered the floors. The kitchen draws had been dumped onto the floor upside down. Her pots, silverware, and the contents of the rest of the draws and cabinets; including irreplaceable keepsakes, had been tossed haphazardly around the room. Broken dishes were everywhere.

She carefully waded through the mess and into her office, not the least bit surprised when she saw the door handle had been smashed and the door was open.

She grit her jaw as she stared at the computer screen, with a gaping hole in pretty much the entire window. Her drawers were all over the room, as were the papers she had stacked neatly just that morning before going to work.

Jakotsu surveyed the damage in the rooms and sighed._ 'I better get at least one spot cleared in case any of us end up tired later.'_ He started clearing up the living room, stacking the tapes and DVDs into neat piles.

Bankotsu followed her, shaking his head at all of the destruction throughout the house. "Look I –"

The shrill of the phone cut him off.

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands went to her hip, pulling out and flipping open her cell phone.

She glared at the unknown number, pressed the button, and lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

"How did you like the remodeling job?"

"Renkotsu," Her voice dripped with venom.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he snatched the phone, silencing her protest with a hand over her mouth. "Face me you coward!"

Renkotsu sneered. "You're in no position to make demands, Bankotsu. In fact, right now _I _hold all the cards. Now put the bitch back on."

Bankotsu's teeth ground and he glared heatedly at the phone. He held it out to her.

She took the phone back. "I want my kids Renkotsu!"

He replied, "I'm sure you do. Now listen up. Here is how this will play out. Since you went and did the unexpected by sucking up your pride and crawling back to my former leader, I'm going to add a 300,000,000 yen penalty charge."

She gasped. "Where the hell am I supposed to get that much money from?"

He snorted. "I don't give a rat's ass how you get it, just get it. Then take it and all of your files, including the Tomanaki files from your laptop, to the Torao docks at midnight tomorrow."

She grit her teeth. "It's impossible to raise that much money in such a short time!"

He warned, "Do it if you ever want your precious brats returned to you! If you try going to the cops, I'll kill your wretched brats before you even get back home. Oh, one more thing… tell my _former_ leader, that he is to make the exchange with you and there had better not be any more surprises."

She stared at the phone in her hand as the dial tone shattered the strained silence in the room. Her face paled as the enormity of the situation smacked into her brain.

Her heart completely stopped, before it felt like a jackhammer beating against her chest. Her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. Her knees began to shake and she sunk to the floor.

'_Shit!'_ Bankotsu dropped to his knees beside her, supporting her with one strong arm. His free hand reached over, shutting the phone and then pocketed it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. His fingers ran up and down her back trying to calm her nerves. "What did he say?"

She stared at him and her voice shook. "Somehow I'm supposed to come up with 300,000,000 yen and then you and I are to deliver the money and my files to him at the docks tomorrow at midnight."

Bankotsu saw the deep sadness in her eyes and felt her body trembling. _'She's getting overwhelmed.'_

Jakotsu turned around and watched stunned as his brother's anger towards Kagome, suddenly morphed into him coddling her and trying to abate her fears. _'Where can we possibly get that much money from in such short notice?'_

Bankotsu's hand on Kagome's back tightened into a fist. He took a deep breath and expelled it slowly, willing himself to calm down. His voice was strong and determined. "We will get the money."

She pressed her face against his shirt. "It's impossible to get that much in such a short time." She fisted his shirt, desperately clinging to him. She buried her nose in his shirt, deeply inhaling his masculine scent.

Knowing that she needed reassured, Bankotsu pressed her face against his chest and started running a hand down her back again. "I will make sure that we get it."

She pulled back and stared at him for a moment and nuzzled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "We will get them back Kags. I promise we will get them back."

His grip tightened a fraction and he vowed darkly, "When we do find Renkotsu, I'm going to personally break that bastard's neck for ever threatening them!"

She believed him and felt the damn that had been slowly breaking inside of her, crumble into dust. A river of tears rushed from her eyes, soaking the front of his shirt. Her shoulders shook and heart wrenching sobs filled the room.

He sat there cradling her in his lap and murmured softly. "Shh, don't worry. We will get them back safe and sound."

His voice was like a soothing balm to her wracked nerves. The strength and warmth of his arms made the knots in her stomach ease up a bit. The determination in his voice slowly eased her fears.

"Nothing bad will happen to them Kags, I swear I won't let it."

Her heart squeezed at his words and she continued crying in his arms, feeling even more ashamed of keeping their kids from him.

Jakotsu placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I've cleared a spot and set up a pallet of blankets and cushions over in the right, back corner of the living room."

Bankotsu blinked and nodded. "Thanks Ja."

Sensing that Kagome needed Bankotsu's presence more than anything right now, Jakotsu wordlessly left the room and started cleaning the kitchen.

Bankotsu carefully rose to his feet with Kagome's slender frame cradled in his arms and carried her over to the pallet. Bankotsu gently placed her on the blankets and lay beside her. "It's okay Kags, I'm here."

Instinctively she moved further into his arms, needing to feel his unwavering strength envelope her. Bankotsu's heart squeezed tightly as he watched her cry. He continued running a hand through her hair and one down her back.

**A/N: According to my research, 300,000,000 Yen is equivalent to $2,913,000. U.S. Dollars.**


	13. Discoveries Pt II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**A/N: Warning, this entire chapter is a lemon! Proceed with caution!**

**Discoveries Pt II:**

She felt as if the entire world was crashing in on her. Her arms unconsciously held tight to him as if he were her only life-line.

Feeling his strong arms close around her, she closed her mind to everything but the sheer strength of him. She nuzzled her face against his neck, taking in his purely masculine smell, allowing it to calm the rolling emotions inside her.

Before, in times where she felt she couldn't possibly go on, he had always known what to say and do to make her forget whatever had her off balanced. She needed that now more than ever. She needed his solidity, his strength, his understanding. She needed _him_.

She opened her lips and slowly blew. She nuzzled against the soft skin of his neck and felt his pulse jump. Her heartbeat accelerated as warmth filled her cheeks and her hand dropped to his thigh.

The muscles under her hand tensed. Bankotsu's breath hitched and a shiver ran down his spine. Her soft, wet tongue slid sensually against his neck. He pressed his lips firmly together biting back a moan as her hand slid up his thigh tortuously slow.

She slowly trailed her tongue up to his ear lobe and nibbled it, pressing her breasts against his side. Her breasts felt hot and heavy causing the nipples to poke against her shirt. She continued nibbling his ear lobe and lapping her tongue along the sensitive flap of skin.

"Kagome –"

She could hear the warning in his voice. Stroking him through the denim, she felt a heady rush of power. Desire flowed through her veins like hot molten lava to pool between her legs when he hardened beneath her hand. His breath rushed out in a slow hiss and she bit his earlobe again. She rubbed her body against him like a cat in heat.

His hand slid up into her dark tresses and pulled her onto her back. He blanketed her body with his and pulled her hands down to her sides. He stared into her eyes. "Kagome," his voice was gruff with desire.

She yanked trying to free her hands to wrap them around his neck. She held his steady gaze and bucked against him telling him without words what she wanted.

Feeling her warm, soft body underneath his caused more heat to flood his groin and his erection pressed heavily against her stomach. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Don't."

Her eyes pleaded with him to make everything disappear even if only for a little while. She leaned up and licked his lips before nibbling his ear lobe.

"I need you."

The wealth of emotions and raw need behind those few words nearly shattered his resistance. His hands on her wrists tightened a fraction, before loosening their hold as her whisper brushed against his mind as if it were a mantra.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him fully on top of her body. Kagome loved the feel of his hard body pressing against her. He bit back another moan and fought to keep his hips from rocking forward.

**A/N Lemon edited out!  
**

Sated and exhausted, she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Within minutes sleep overcame her. He smiled and kissed her neck, running his fingers through her hair. He just lay there with her in his arms, afraid that if he moved, it would wake her and destroy the first really peaceful moment he had felt in over six years.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to cut it there for now, especially since this is the longest chapter yet for this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**P.S. Things are far from resolved between Ban and Kag, but they are on the way to getting them resolved. XD**


	14. Discoveries Pt III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the ocs.**

**Discoveries Pt III:**

Bankotsu held Kagome in his arms watching her sleep for several minutes, before he adjusted to lie on his back. Even though she was fast asleep, he felt her snuggle against him and smiled.

Bankotsu stared at the ceiling and thought back to how miserable he had been since the night she shut him out of her life especially the long lonely nights he'd been haunted by her memories.

A vivid picture of the deep sadness and pain etched on her face the night she had come over and he had told her she was to stay out of his life, flashed through his mind. His gut tightened with guilt over causing her such a look.

He'd been seeing Meredith for a week by then and had decided since Kagome had betrayed him by becoming a cop; he'd stay with the blonde, because at least she wasn't afraid to party with him, and she'd never stab him in the back by becoming a cop.

He huffed. His hand stilled in Kagome's hair and his other hand clenched into a fist as the old anger welled up inside him.

He forced a deep breath into his lungs and counted to ten before exhaling. '_It felt like Kagome had betrayed me, since she knew how much I despise cops and still chose to become one.'_

His eyes moistened as he remembered how many rough times Kagome had been there for him through thick and thin. Like the times she stood up for him when everyone teased him about his long hair. How she held him when he felt too shattered by the brutal murders of his parents, to even move. How her love and arms wrapped around him, reaching out to him whenever he was angry with the world.

His anger turned to something else as he watched her breath evenly with a peaceful expression on her face. '_Kagome is not the type to betray the ones she loves. Why couldn't I see it before?'_

His jaw clenched. '_That bitch Meredith betrayed me! She lured me away from Kags, pointing out how she was becoming the very thing I hated most – a cop. Meredith kidnapped Ja making me worry for days on end about whether or not he was live and if I'd ever get to see him again.'_

His body tensed as white hot rage filled him.

Kagome mumbled incoherently and snuggled against his chest, placing a hand over his waist as if trying to comfort him even in her sleep.

He blinked and stared down at her. _'Heh, even unconscious she's thinking of me and trying to soothe me.' _He heartbeat returned to normal and he felt a serene calm settle over him, deep into his soul. Just knowing she was in his arms right now made the world feel right. _'That is_ _so like my sweet Kagome, thinking of others instead of herself.'_

His spine stiffened and his breath hitched. He stared at the beautiful, strong woman in his arms as realization fully sank in. His hand dragged down his face. _'Damnit I'm been such a fool. How could I ever think that she would betray me? What an idiot I've been!'_

His finger lightly traced her jaw and rubbed her cheek. _'No wonder she threw me out of her life.'_ Disgust at his actions filled him and a deep sadness filled his soul. Slowly the cold began to seep in, chasing away the warmth inside him.

As if sensing his duress, Kagome nuzzled her face against his heart ad sighed contently. Warmth began to spread through him again melting away the coldness. A small smile spread across his face. '_I've got to find_ _a way to make this up to her. But first I need to get the money and get our kids back.'_

He stared at his sleeping angel and sighed reluctantly, before carefully shifting to move off the makeshift bed, trying to hide the bereft feeling that followed.

She felt the loss of his warmth and opened her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

She yawned. "It's okay; we need to get up anyways."

He sighed. "Kagome, I never intended for any of this to happen. I –"

Her chin tilted. "Don't you dare apologize for what we just did! Besides, I'm the one who started it."

He chuckled, "If I did apologize, I'd be lying." He stared into her eyes and spoke firmly. "I'm not one bit sorry about what we did tonight." His hand cupped her cheek, with his thumb stroking the soft skin. "You needed comfort and I gave it to you the only way I knew how."

She smiled and placed her hand over his, nuzzling her cheek into his warm palm. "Thank you." He nodded.

She pulled his hand away and straightened her shoulders. "Now, about the files…"

He blinked. "What about them?"

She frowned. "Something about the files demand is nagging at me." Kagome stood up and slipped into his large shirt. Bankotsu blinked and slipped into his boxers and jeans. He followed her.

She walked into her office and over to her desk. She stared at the book in a drawer under the back of her desk. She snatched the book up and began shuffling through the pages.

"What's that?" He pointed to the book.

"It's a log of my contacts. Times, dates, and information we talked about. Stuff like that."

Jakotsu heard them up and moving around, so he walked back into the room and blinked. _'Well it sure didn't take them long to get naked this time.' _He cocked his head to the side. "What are you looking for?"

She continued flipping through the pages. "T…" Tanuki, Temporala, Aha! There it is Tomanaki!"

She flipped to another page and her eyes narrowed. "Sonuva bitch!"

Bankotsu blinked and frowned. "What is it?"

Kagome shoved the book in his face pointing. "Look! The Tomanaki case is one of my most guarded cases and I've only spoken to three people about it."

She looked at him and Jakotsu correcting, "Well make that five now." She opened her pen, adding Bankotsu and Jakotsu's names to the very short list.

Bankotsu frowned scanning the names and then passed her back the book. "So, what has this got to do with getting our kids back?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it?"

He sent her a sheepish look. "Not really," he rubbed the back of his neck.

She sighed. "Oi Bank, try and keep up with me okay?"

He lowered his hand to his side and nodded.

She took a deep breath. "The Tomanaki case is one of the more… complicated cases I've had. In fact, " she stared at him as if debating going further was really a good idea.

His eyes narrowed at her. Impatience bit through clear in his gruff voice. "Well?"

She sighed and finished. "In fact, the Tomanaki case led to something very… unexpected." She turned the book to a new page and pointed to the entry that would confirm what she was about to explain. "As you can see here," she pointed to a specific paragraph. "The Tomanaki case traces back to Kagura, whose maiden name as you now will find out, is Onigumo."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "As in Naraku Onigumo - the stupid, good for nothing, cowardly, bastard who had my parents brutally slaughtered? _That_ Onigumo?" His nostrils flared.

She nodded. "The very same." Staring into his eyes she took the book before he managed to rip it and finished. "After some heavy researching, I discovered that Kagura Tomanaki is in fact Naraku's daughter."

Bankotsu's eyes became stormy and darkened. '_Oh she is eh?'_

Kagome closed the book. "What's worse is that I have my suspicions about Meredith's true identity. But, I haven't been able to find out much about her besides what she's told you, so I can't find anything conclusive either way yet." She shrugged.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched and angry flames licked his eyes. "What about her? What does that back stabbing cunt have to do with any of this?" He crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at her.

She sighed heavily. "I suspect she is also somehow involved with Naraku. What little I've confirmed points towards it, but I just can't _prove_ anything yet." She ran a hand through her hair.

Bankotsu's face reddened with anger. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She threw her hands in the air. "Every time I start to get somewhere on it, something always happens to draw me off the trail. By the time I can pick up again, it's another dead end."

She stared at the book with her hand trembling. "And worst yet, one of the three people I confided this information to must have leaked the info to Renkotsu, because he specified the Tomanaki files as part of the exchange."

She stared at him with a haunted look and said in a flat voice, "I've only told them about it, until now. And I trusted those three with it. I trust them with my life."

She began to tremble as the realization that one of her three closest confidants had betrayed her and endangered her kids in the process. People she had completely and blindly trusted might get her kids killed.

Her body shook hard enough the other occupants of the room noticed. She began slowly sinking to the floor.

Bankotsu strode over catching her before she fell to the floor and held her against his chest. She buried her head on his chest and began crying as her mind spun from the dizzying truth.

Jakotsu picked up the book and looked at the names gasping. "Not my Inu koi!" He stared at them. "He wouldn't, he couldn't - "

Kagome cried, "Lie Ja, not Inuyasha. He married Sango, who is like a sister to me. They would never betray me and they would never endanger the kids."

Jakotsu sighed relieved.

Bankotsu snorted derisively.

Kagome stared at him. "Just because you two were rivals in school, doesn't make him guilty Bank." She shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks again. "Hojo, he's the Chief of the police. He'd never do anything like this."

"Well someone sure as hell did."

"Kouga wouldn't. He's still head over heels for me."

Bankotsu grit his teeth and stamped down his jealousy. "That filthy flea ridden wolf is still running Los Lobos, right?"

She nodded. "But he'd never – "

Bankotsu snorted. "One of them did and I intend to find out which one and why!"

She broke down sobbing and hugged her waist, refusing to face the fact that he was right.

Bankotsu's heart squeezed painfully at the sight of her tears. Taking pity on her, he pulled her into his arms and held her rocking back and forth while she cried.

"Look Kagome, I'm going to find all three of these guys and talk to them. I know they're your friends, but if what you said is true and one of them did betray your trust. That bastard has also endangered our kids."

She sobbed against his chest and nodded. "I can't believe it though. Why? Why would they do this?"

Bankotsu's jaw and free fist clenched. "I don't know babe, but you can bet your cute little ass I'm going to find out!" Absolute determination filled his eyes as he stared at the wall and comforted her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Wow, it looks like Bankotsu is finally getting serious now, huh? But how are they going to come up with so much money in less than twenty four hours? You'll have to read the next one to find out! XD**


	15. Desperation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Desperation:**

Bankotsu stood up and walked towards the door. "Ja, watch her until I get back."

Kagome jumped up and stood right in Bankotsu's face. "Oh no you don't! Those are my kids too and I'll be damned if I sit her on my ass feeling sorry for myself, while you go out and play the hero."

Bankotsu raised a brow and smirked. "What are you going to do then Kags? After all, you're wearing nothing but my tee shirt." His eyes purposefully and possessively roamed her body, emphasizing his point.

He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Her face heated and she stared at his smug face. She growled. "Give me ten minutes to change and we will go together."

He chuckled. "Make it quick, or I'll leave your ass behind."

She stormed into the bedroom and threw his shirt off, slipping into fresh clothes. She stomped into the living room and tossed his shirt at him with a huff. She slipped her guns and stuff back into place.

Kagome picked up her jeans from earlier and slipped the chip and adapter, placing them in her pocket and then dropped the jeans to the floor.

He chuckled at her short temper and pulled his shirt on. He sniffed it. _'Kind of smells like lavender.' _He tucked Banryu into the small of his back. They both checked their extra clips and put them in their holsters.

Jakotsu shook his head. _'It's about damned time they decide to get serious.' _He pat his daggers at his hips and then placed a tray of coffee on the small coffee table. "Coffee is done."

They both blinked and the three drank their coffee.

Kagome picked up her book, tucking it into her laptop bag and walked towards the door.

Bankotsu stood blocking the doorway. He stared at her and used his no nonsense voice. "I'm driving." He held out his hand.

Kagome snorted. "Just remember we're partners Bank. I'm not one of your subordinates, so you had better not treat me like one." She locked the door and slapped the keys into his open palm.

He rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Wouldn't dream of it sweet cheeks."

Kagome shot him a hot glare and stomped towards her vehicle.

Bankotsu shook his head and followed her. He unlocked the SUV. He slid into the driver's seat and pressed the button to unlock her door.

She slipped into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. She slammed the door shut and began opening her case. She pulled out her laptop and plugged it into the cigarette lighter.

Bankotsu snorted and buckled in. He slammed his door and put the key in the ignition. He rolled down the window. "Yo Ja, follow us and don't get lost."

Jakotsu nodded and got into his car.

Bankotsu rolled up the window and asked, "So babe, where to first?"

She was still bringing up files on her laptop. "Take the freeway and go straight until I tell you to turn."

He frowned but started the engine.

She booted up her laptop. "I can only think of one person who might loan me that kind of money."

Bankotsu blinked. "Who?"

She stared at him. "My boss."

Bankotsu's hand tightened on the steering wheel. _'So, I'm about to meet her boss, eh?'_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Two hours later they pulled up in front of a mansion. Bankotsu killed the engine. "Pretty sweet digs."

She rolled her eyes. "You would say something like that." She opened her door and pulled her laptop out with her. "Come on Bank and try to be nice."

He frowned. "Whose place is this again?"

She sighed. "You'll find out soon enough."

Jakotsu parked behind them and whistled. "Now that's a nice place. I bet they have tons of bathrooms and stuff."

She sighed. "Hai, now both of you, let me do the talking, okay?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." He stared at her. _'Just remember babe, I don't shut up for anyone.'_

Kagome walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Bankotsu cracked his knuckles and stood behind her. Jakotsu clasped his hands behind his back.

A few minutes later a very sleepy butler answered the door. "May I help you?" His wizened old eyes landed on Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, what brings you here at this hour?"

Kagome took a deep breath/ "I need to speak with your boss, it's an emergency."

The butler's eyes widened. He nodded and stepped aside. "Enter please."

The trio followed him into the sitting room and the old man left to get his boss.

**XOXOXOXO**

A few minutes later a woman ran into the room in a minty green robe made of the finest silk and hugged her best friend from high school. "Kagome, are you okay? What happened?"

She hugged her red haired friend. "Hello Ayame, I'm sorry to bother you so late or uh early, but I need your husband's help."

As if summoned by the very mention of his position, Sesshomaru entered the room. Cool amber eyes quickly noted her companions and slightly widened. He turned to the woman in his employ. "Worry not about the time Kagome, Now what do you need to see me about so urgently?"

His eyes landed on Bankotsu and an elegant eyebrow quirked. "I see you are here as well."

Bankotsu's jaw tightened. "You're working for him?" his finger stabbed through the air toward the Tai youkai.

Sesshomaru's cool voice floated on the air. "You expected someone else?"

Bankotsu snorted. "It's better than the stupid mutt I suppose." He began pacing with his hands clasped behind his back.

Kagome sent Bankotsu a 'be nice' look and turned to her boss. "Remember the case you had me working on, The Tomanaki case?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Ayame clapped her hands. "Rastolvo, bring us some refreshments."

The butler bowed. "At once, milady."

Kagome took a deep breath and faced her boss. Her eyes watered. "Renkotsu took my kids. He said that if I go to the police he will kill them." She bit her lips to hold back her tears. "He's holding them hostage in exchange for those files, the files on him, and 300,000,000 Yen."

Ayame gasped. "Oh Kagome, that's horrible!" She held her friend tightly and stared pleadingly into her mate's eyes.

Sesshomaru's firm tone spoke calmly. "That is a lot of money… But, I believe something can be arranged."

He turned to stare at Bankotsu. "Come with me to my office and you and I will discuss it further."

Bankotsu's spine stiffened and his eyes narrowed. _'Who the hell does this pompous jerk think he is, ordering me around like some lackey?'_

Kagome pulled out of Ayame's arms and went to Bankotsu. She pulled his face to look at her. "Bank, I know how much you hate taking orders from anyone, but…this may be our only chance to save our kids." Her eyes held his a minute. She pressed her face into his chest and started crying.

His arms went around her automatically. He kissed her hair lovingly and pulled her out of his arms. "Trust me babe, I'll take care of it."

She hugged him. He hugged her back, before pulling her away from him. He nodded to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and led the younger male to his office. They entered and he closed the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Inside Sesshomaru's office Bankotsu stood facing the older male.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair. "Please sit, we will be in here a while."

Bankotsu grit his teeth but sat in the chair, with his legs spread wide. His elbows propped on his knees and his fingers laced together, with his chin resting on them. "Let's cut to the chase. You wanted to talk, so talk."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his arrogance. _'This human is bold. Let's see if he can measure up.' _Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Very well. I wish to know exactly what your intentions are with Miss Higurashi."

Bankotsu snorted. "I really don't see how that is any of your business." He sat back and laced his fingers behind his head. "Now, about the money..."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I'll make you a deal. I will give you the money and in return, once the children are safe, I want you out of Kagome and the children's lives for good." Golden eyes flashed challenging the younger male.

Bankotsu's good mood vanished and he stood up glowering at the demon. His fist balled up and slammed into the demon's jaw, knocking him into the wall chair and all. "Fuck you bastard! No one will _ever_ keep me away from _my_ kids or _my _Kagome!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his hand rubbed his swollen jaw. '_Perhaps I misjudged him?'_

The angered former gang leader stormed over to the door. "You can just take your fucking money and shove it up your pompous ass!"

Sesshomaru stood up. "Wait." He flew over the desk and slammed the door shut, facing the human. "I was testing your motives. It appears money was not your objective."

Bankotsu sneered, "Of course not! You arrogant self centered – "

Sesshomaru pointed to the chair. "I believe we still have business to discuss."

Bankotsu snatched the demon's outstretched finger and squeezed. He smirked wide as he heard a satisfying crunch. He glared into the demon's eyes.

Sesshomaru blinked and then relented, "Real business." He shoved the human back freeing his hand, to stare at his finger.

Bankotsu's teeth ground together. "I'll stand."

Sesshomaru sighed and returned to his chair. "The money will be given to you in the morning. The files however, I cannot allow to be given to Renkotsu, nor whoever he's working for." He stared at the male. "You must understand that if those files were to fall into the wrong hands…"

Bankotsu snorted. _'I'll just use Kagome's copies then.' _Bankotsu glared at him and cracked his fists. He slammed his fists on top of the demon's desk and got right in his face. "I'm getting my kids back, with or without your help. If you or anyone else tells me to stay away from_ my_ Kagome or my kids again, so help me, I'll -"

Sesshomaru stared at him calm as can be. "It was a test Bankotsu. You are the one who nearly shattered her heart, so I had to find out why you came back."

Bankotsu stared him dead in the eye. "I came back because she came to me for help in getting the kids back."

Sesshomaru nodded and his amber eyes hardened. He rose to his feet and stared down at the other male. "You just better not hurt her again."

Bankotsu snorted. "All I want is Renkotsu's traitorous ass dead, and for Kagome and my kids to be safe." He stared up at the standing Youkai adding seriously. "Believe me, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right with my family." Bankotsu's eyes hardened, daring him to try anything to stop him.

Sesshomaru's mouth tilted at one corner and he nodded his approval.

Bankotsu's shoulders stiffened and his fist clenched. He walked over to the door and opened it. He turned to face her boss. "Anyone who has a problem with me staying in their lives can kiss my fucking ass!" With that he left the office and returned to the sitting room.

Sesshomaru smirked and followed him. _'Perhaps having him around won't be so bad after all. At least he has the balls to stand up to anyone in his way – even a powerful demon like me. Perhaps he will be a good protector for them yet.' _He stared at his broken finger. _'His strength is most impressive for a human.' _He grabbed his finger and snapped it back in place.

Bankotsu walked up to Kagome and took her elbow in his hand. "Come on Kags, we're out of here."

Sesshomaru spoke, "It is late and we have a few hours before the banks open. You three are welcome to stay here until then."

He pushed a button on the wall. "Jaken! See to it that three extra plates are set at the table and have breakfast served within the hour."

A croaky voice replied, "Yes, milord."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and led them into a more comfortable room. "Worry not my heart, Bankotsu and I have discussed everything and the money is being taken care of."

Ayame smiled and kissed his jaw, "Thank you love."

Kagome hugged Bankotsu both to calm him down and to settle her own nerves. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and stared at Sesshomaru with serious eyes that spoke volumes.

**XOXOXO**

Elsewhere Renkotsu spoke into the phone. "Yeah, she's meeting us at midnight and she's bringing her pretty boy and the files with her." His fingers drummed impatiently on his desk. "Meet us at the docks tonight and we can finally end this shit once and for all. You'll get your share after the exchange is made. Just make sure your ass is there, after I kill my former leader, the bitch is all yours."

He slammed the phone down and snorted. _'Imbecile, let him have the fucking bitch. I'll have my money and the boss can complete his revenge. After that, I'm taking the gang and we're getting the hell out of dodge.'_

His eyes rose to his subordinate. "Suikotsu, get those filthy brats ready for the exchange and remember he will likely have Jakotsu stashed somewhere as back up."

Suikotsu breathed a sigh of relief and left to do as he was told. _'Finally we will be rid of the brats.'_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: So now we know how they are getting the money and that Ban has no intention of staying out of his children or Kagome's lives. How will Kagome handle the news since things between them are far from settled?**


	16. Strike One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Strike One:**

Sesshomaru shook the man's hand and accepted the bag. "I commend you for being so prompt."

The balding man grinned. "We strive to please our customers." His white brows furrowed. "Though I am curious why you would withdraw such a large sum of money at one time?"

Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow and then pinned him with a hard amber gaze, His tone was clipped and clearly held a reprimand. "My reasons are my own, as is this money." He turned on his heel and strode out the door.

The Banker's face looked ashen and he sighed. "Of course." He turned around and went about his normal duties.

Sesshomaru got in his limo and ordered the driver to return home. He hit the button to roll the window up and proceeded to count the money to ensure every yen was accounted for.

Arriving at the estate he waited for Kohaku to open his door and then strolled into the estate. He passed the bag to his employee. "Here is what you require."

Kagome clutched the bag to her chest and nodded. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

He nodded. "Worry not about this money, you will repay me in time."

Kagome smiled and passed the bag back to him. "Will you hold this until we leave for the exchange?"

Sesshomaru nodded and put it in his safe assuring, "It will remain here until the time comes."

Bankotsu nodded. "Good, now since that is settled, we have some visits to make Kagome."

She sighed heavily and nodded. She walked over and took Bankotsu's hand. "Let's get this over with." She said bowing her head.

Bankotsu nodded and led her out to her car. He opened the door and watched her slide inside. Once her belt was clicked into place, he slid into the driver's seat and clicked his belt on.

He started the engine. "Where to first," he stared at her laptop.

She sighed and recited the address. He gunned the engine and roared out of the drive way. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel so tight that they turned white.

Jakotsu followed his speed demon brother and muttered about his reckless speed.

Bankotsu pulled to a stop and cut the engine.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Bank, why are we here?"

His brow rose.

She sighed. "I told you, he would never –"

Bankotsu sent her a hard glare and held up a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first dozen times."

He pushed his door open and stepped out. He cracked his neck and sighed. "Listen Kags, we know it was either the wolf, dog shit, or that hobo guy."

She corrected in a huff. "It's Hojo, not hobo."

He snorted. "Whatever." His eyes bore into hers. "Either way, I have every intention of checking them _all_ out. If you don't like it, just have Ja take you back to dog boy's mansion and wait for me there." He slammed the door shut.

He turned to his brother who parked behind them. "You stay back and let me deal with them. You figure out which weapons you want for tonight. We will need to get them before we go to the dog's place for the money."

Jakotsu pouted, but nodded.

Knowing how short tempered her ex could get, she huffed and slammed hers shut as well. "You aren't going near them without me there."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you stay the hell back and let me handle it." The look in his eyes made it clear he wouldn't tolerate her interference.

She snorted. "Damn you and your machismo. They are my kids too Bankotsu!" She stomped her foot.

He nodded. "I"I know that." He cracked his fists. "This is going to get damned messy, so stay back until I'm done."

She scoffed. "Despite what you believe Bank, you're not invincible."

He snorted and stomped up the path, ignoring her rant.

Kagome sighed and followed him, still trying to convince him to take a softer approach.

Jakotsu pushed off his car and muttered. "Looks like its show time. I just hope he doesn't cause too much damage." He followed the bickering couple up the path.

**XOXOXOXO**

At the end of the alley, stood a pack of street wise demons, wearing leather jackets with a red tribal wolf on them. 'Los Lobos' was written in red underneath. Paint dripped from the bottom of the letters looking like blood.

Reclined against the wall was the leader with his headband holding the bangs out of his face and a pony tail hanging down around his shoulder.

His face lit up. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and smirked as he stood erect.

"Kagome love, what brings you here to see me?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. Quick as lightning he grabbed the demon by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Listen up wolf shit. I want to know who you've been talking to lately."

Koga grinned. "Ah Bankotsu, I see you're sniffing around my lovely lady once again. Can't get enough, eh?"

Bankotsu punched him in the stomach. "Watch your mouth wolf or I will break your damned pointed teeth!"

The gang moved in to attack the outsider, but Koga held up a hand. "It's alright guys, they are friends."

His gang frowned and snorted, but backed away still watching.

Bankotsu snorted and dropped him. He spat on the ground. "Don't confuse me with your buddies wolf." He cracked his fist. "Start talking or I start swinging."

Koga smirked. "Try it Banks. I'm not the weakling I was then." His eyes lit with challenge.

Bankotsu smirked. "You're the one who ended up hospitalized for a week straight."

Koga growled and flexed his hands. "I've got claws you know."

Not about to stand here while these two came to blows, while her children were somewhere frightened, Kagome grit her teeth. "Both of you muscle bound morons stop it now!"

All eyes turned to her.

Bankotsu's brow rose.

Koga chuckled and placed his arm over her shoulder. "Ah Kagome my sweet, once again you show that feisty temper I love to see." He sent her a wolfish grin.

Kagome stiffened and smacked his arm off. She glared at him. "Keep your hands off Koga."

Koga sighed and held a hand to his heart and sighed dramatically. "And once again my lady love wounds me." He sent her another grin.

Bankotsu snorted and glared. "Cut the shit wolf! This isn't drama class."

Koga turned serious and faced Kagome. What can I do for you love?"

Kagome sighed heavily and looked away.

Bankotsu moved between them and shoved the wolf back against the wall, using his body to shield Kagome from the wolf's unwanted gaze.

"We want to know who the fuck you've been talking to lately."

Kagome huffed and moved between them, getting pushed behind him again by Bankotsu. She stared at Koga over his shoulder. "Koga, someone leaked information about a case I was working on and it has endangered my kids."

Koga's eyes widened and then clouded over with hurt. "You really think I would betray you Kagome?"

She sighed. "No, but someone did. I told very few of this particular case."

Bankotsu repeated icily, "Who have you been talking to wolf?"

Koga huffed. "No one. Ask my boys, we've stayed here the entire last week just minding our own business."

The gang all nodded.

Ginta walked over. "Hello Kagome, nice to see you again."

'_He was always sweet in high school.'_ She smiled. "Hi Ginta."

Ginta bowed. "Koga i telling the truth. He's been here staying to himself all week."

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Koga moved to hug Kagome.

Bankotsu huffed and shoved Koga against the wall and pulled a knife out holding it to his throat. "I'm only going to say this once wolf, so listen up! Stay the fuck away from Kags and out of our business. We clear?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Damnit Bank leave him be. We don't have time for this shit."

The gang snickered under their breaths at watching this guy get yelled at by the slip of a woman.

Bankotsu shot her a glare telling her to keep out of it.

She rolled her eyes and stomped back to the car. _'Damned macho idiots, can't they give that shit a rest just once?'_

Bankotsu glowered as the wolf. "You heed my words Koga, or I will personally castrate you with the dullest knife that I can find and dip it in lemon juice first."

With that he flipped the butterfly knife shut and spat at the wolf's feet. "Kagome is still under my protection. Make sure to pass that on." Their eyes clashed and a silent message passed between them.

Koga's eyes widened and he visibly paled.

Bankotsu shoved the knife in his pants and left. He returned to the car and gunned the engine, tearing off down the street with Jakotsu following as best he could.

Ginta turned to Koga. "What was that all about?"

Koga sighed. "It means that he's still got feelings for her."

Ginta paled. '_That means that anyone who messes with her will face his wrath.' _Remembering the last fight Koga and Bankotsu had gotten into and how both had been hospitalized, he shivered and watched the taillights fade away.

Koga turned to his group. "Alright listen up! I want you to hit the streets and find out what the fuck you can. I want to know what's happening and how it concerns Kagome and Bankotsu both."

He rubbed his neck. "Make sure you don't get caught either. Report back to me the minute you find something out. Otherwise it's business as usual. Grab your cell phones and hit the pavement!"

They nodded and went to carry out his orders.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, finally chapter sixteen is finished. Enjoy XD**


	17. Strike Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Strike Two:**

They arrived in a parking lot outside of the security building and he cut the engine.

Bankotsu got out and slammed the door rolling his eyes when Kagome's door also slammed shut.

Jakotsu jumped out of his car with a huge grin on his face.

All too aware that an inevitable fight was about to occur, Kagome muttered, "Let's just get this over with."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and followed her.

She walked up to the building and took a deep breath. _'I just hope they don't break anything this time.' _She pushed the door open and went straight to the elevator.

Jakotsu followed them and felt butterflies brushing the inside of his tummy. _'I hope he still has those yummy adorable dog ears.' _

He closed his eyes and imagined rubbing his fingers on the soft triangular ears. He could feel the soft fur almost like downy moving under his nimble fingers. A smile filtered across his face and his fingertips tingled in anticipation.

Unaware of her best friend's daydream, Kagome pushed the button for the top floor and sighed.

The cart jerked into motion and the wheels squealed as it started up the shaft.

Bankotsu tapped his foot and huffed. "Can't they at least oil the damned wheels?"

Kagome rolled her shoulders trying to loosen some of the tension. "You could just let me talk to him."

Bankotsu snorted. "You'd be all like," His voice went up a few octaves. "I know you wouldn't betray me, but - "

She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof!" Bankotsu glared at her. "What was that for?"

Kagome snorted. "That was a horrible impersonation of me."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Well you would." His hand rubbed his ribs. "You have a pointy elbow you know."

Drawn from his fantasies Jakotsu rolled his eyes. _"Don't they ever stop arguing?' _He pulled out his compact mirror and dabbed some blush on his cheeks. _'Oh, I hope he remembers me.' _Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he diligently fixed his lipstick. _'Red always was his favorite color.'_

Kagome sighed as the elevator dinged and the door slid open. She took a deep breath and stepped into the hall way. _'Here goes nothing.' _She squared her shoulders and lifted her foot.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Kags, hurry it up already."

She blinked. It had been a long time since she had last seen Inuyasha face to face and she mustering up the courage to see her first childhood crush.

Bankotsu shoved past her and stormed over to the office door, kicking it open. "Yo dog shit, I know you're in here."

Inuyasha jumped up from his desk. "Oi asshole, what do you think you're doing?"

His wife walked around the desk and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Relax Inu, I told you they were coming over today."

Inuyasha snorted. "Still doesn't have to be so rude." He glared at Bankotsu. His eyes softened as he spotted Kagome behind the brute.

He smiled. "Hey Kags."

Kagome grinned. "Hey Yash."

The brunette with a protruding belly walked forward and enveloped her best friend in a strong hug.

Kagome grinned. "You look good San."

Sango smiled and placed a hand on her tummy. "Thanks. Inu is making sure that we eat right and get plenty of rest."

Kagome grinned. "That's good."

Bankotsu snorted and rolled his eyes. "Enough with the pleasantries."

Kagome sighed heavily and stared at her female best friend. "Sango, I've got a _big_ problem."

Sango blinked as she noticed the absence of Kagome's adorable twins. Something told her this was a bad sign. "What is it?"

Kagome faced her and sighed heavily. "Someone leaked info on the Tomankai case and now Renkotsu has the kids."

Sango's jaw dropped and she felt her stomach begin to churn. _'Oh no, poor Kags.'_

Inuyasha barked, "How the hell did that bastard get his hands on them?" Amber eyes narrowed accusingly at his rival. "What the hell are you even doing near Kagome?"

Kagome sniffled and leaned into Sango's opened arms. "He took them from mama's while I was at work."

Sango's arms closed around her friend. "Shh Kags, its okay. We will get them back."

Bankotsu huffed and glared back at the mutt. "She came to _me_ for help."

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "Why the hell would she go to you instead of coming here?"

Bankotsu snapped. "Because she did."

Inuyasha snorted and answered his own question. "Temporary lack in judgment I guess." His eyes hardened. "After all_ you're_ the one who used her and then cast her aside like trash."

Bankotsu's spine stiffened. "Why you-"

In the blink of an eye his fist balled tight and connected with Inuyasha's jaw.

Inuyasha's head snapped back as he stumbled back a step from the force of the blow. After straightening up, he growled and tackled the offender to the ground.

'_There they go again.'_ Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on Kags, you look like you need some coffee." She led her guest to the coffee pot and let the men just duke it out.

Kagome sniffed and nodded. She sent her friend a small, watery smile. "Thanks San."

Sango clucked. "It's no trouble at all, Kags."

Jakotsu finally finished his primping. He walked into the living room and huffed. "Not again. Can't you two ever give it a rest?" He glared at his brother and Inuyasha who were currently rolling on the floor exchanging punches.

Jakotsu winced at the sound of flesh striking flesh and pouted. "Oi, do you two even realize that I'm here?"

Sango shook her head and called from the kitchen. "Leave them Jakotsu, you know how they get!"

Jakotsu huffed and crossed his arms over his flat chest. _'So much for my kiss,'_ He rolled his eyes and stepped past the fighting males to walk into the kitchen.

Sango sighed and poured the three of them some coffee. "Normally I'd break them up, but, given my condition…"

Kagome snorted. "Lie Sango, not while you're carrying twins." Envisioning her own sweet darlings' faces, she sipped her coffee and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Sango smiled. "Don't worry. You know you will get them back, Kags."

Jakotsu sighed and kicked the back of his foot. "Why do those two always have to duke it out?" he lips pursed and he frowned.

Kagome shrugged. "You know them Ja."

Sango nodded. "They've always done this." She waved offhandedly. "Just let them get it out of their system."

Kagome snorted and then stared into her coffee cup swirling it around. "I can't believe that someone actually betrayed me." Her voice was tinged with deep sadness.

Sango sighed. "Me either Kags. Who would do such a thing and why?"

Jakotsu huffed. "Well the only other person that you've mentioned is that Hobo guy."

Kagome corrected sternly. "His name is Hojo, not Hobo, and he is the chief of police. He'd never divulge such crucial information – especially while the case is still pending."

Sango nodded her agreement. "That's true." She blinked. _'Especially considering him and Kagome were dating a couple years ago. At least it was an amicable break up.'_ She stared at her cup. "So then, who could it be?"

Kagome shook her head and her shoulders slumped. "I don't know San." Her eyes watched the liquid swirl around inside the cup and she sighed. _'Hojo would never betray me. He even asked me to marry him before we broke up.'_

She sighed heavily and watched the tanned liquid in her cup swish around. _'He was a nice guy, and great to the kids despite knowing who their father was, but I just couldn't marry him.' _

The fact was Hojo just couldn't send her body up in flames the way she craved. Only one man had ever been able to... and it was becoming painfully obvious that only one man ever would.

'_Too bad he's so unreliable.' _She sighed heavily and sipped her coffee.

Jakotsu laid one hand over Kagome's, which was on the table. "Look Kags, I know it's hard to believe that anyone you trust would be so cruel to you, but the fact is that someone _has _betrayed you."

She bit her lip.

His eyes locked to hers. "Whoever that person is, they leaked vital information to a very dangerous man who now holds your children and is demanding a ransom for them."

Her heart squeezed painfully tight in her chest. Her eyes welled with unshed tears and her head ducked to her chest.

Jakotsu lightly squeezed her hand. "We have to find out who did it and why, but, our top priority must be to bring your babies home safe and sound."

She'd been trying so hard to focus on the moment at hand, but now the fear for her childrens' safeties crowded in full force. A heartbroken sob escaped her.

Jakotsu pulled her into his arms. "I promise we will find this person and make them pay dearly! We will also make sure that your precious darlings are brought back to you unharmed."

She felt his arms wrap tighter around her and Sango's firm hand squeeze her shoulder.

"He's right Kags. No matter how much of a bastard Bankotsu was to you in the past, he won't rest until you have your kids safe in your arms."

She squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to force back the tears threatening to spill.

Bankotsu flew into the wall and managed to lift his knee aiming below the belt.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. "I wouldn't doubt you're a part of all of this. You probably even set it all up for some twisted form of revenge."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed with angry flames licking around his retinas. He watched as Inuyasha swung towards him. Bankotsu blocked Inuyasha's punch and held the arm with an iron grip. At the same time when he caught the punch, he planted his fist directly into Inuyasha's stomach. "You bastard, why the hell would I endanger _my_ kids?"

Inuyasha's breath left in a rush and his eyes widened. "She told you?" He blinked a few times.

Bankotsu snorted and punched him full force in the jaw, which sent the hanyou flying across the floor.

"Duh of course she told me." He shook his fist and frowned at the skinned knuckles. He sighed heavily and rubbed his jaw. "I got to say mutt, you did manage to get one decent hit in."

Inuyasha spat a trickle of blood on the floor and rubbed his jaw, wincing at the pain in it. "You've been pressing weights again." He accused with hard eyes.

Bankotsu smirked. "Maybe," He flexed and un-flexed his hand.

Before either male could say anything else Sango came into the room.

"If you two Neanderthals are finally done tearing up my office, we have more pressing matters to attend."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu both grunted.

Sango's eyes narrowed and she growled. "What was that?"

'_Oh shit,'_ Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Uh, nothing love," He walked over and kissed her cheek.

She snorted and then turned back to the kitchen.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He looked at Bankotsu and shuttered. "Never piss off a pregnant woman."

Sango bellowed from the kitchen. "I heard that!"

Inuyasha startled and then sighed and then walked into the kitchen.

Bankotsu snorted and spat on the ground. He glared at Inuyasha. "Coward."

Inuyasha growled low in warning and flexed his claws.

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice carried its own threat.

Her husband ceased his growling and grunted, before walking into the kitchen. "Yes my sweet?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed. She stood up. "Look San, I just wanted to update you on what was going on. I'm sorry for the trouble this knucklehead caused."

Bankotsu huffed, "Oi, watch what you - "

She elbowed him again.

"Oof."

She turned back to Sango and bowed. "We will leave."

Sango blinked. "It's really no big – "

Kagome huffed. "None the less we're going and I am sorry."

Inuyasha grunted. "Good riddance." He glared at Bankotsu. "I wouldn't help that ass for nothing."

Sango huffed and glared at her husband, ashamed of his rude behavior. "Be that as it may, Kagome is our friend and – "

Inuyasha grunted. "She chose him to turn to for this, so let him handle it." With that he hopped out the window to sit on the roof and cool off.

Bankotsu smirked. "At least I won't fail, you worthless dog shit."

Knowing how bull headed her husband could get, Sango sighed and sent her friend an apologetic look.

Kagome sent her a friendly smile. "It's okay Sango, really." She grabbed the long braid and led Bankotsu over to the elevator.

Jakotsu sighed heavily and pouted, but followed after his brother and his long ago best friend. He stepped into the elevator and glared at the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, damnit woman, let go!" Bankotsu slapped her hand off his hair and glared at her. His hand rubbed his now tender scalp that had been getting tugged. "What the hell is your problem?"

Kagome huffed and shut the elevator. She rounded on him and poked her finger into his well muscled chest. "What the hell was the point of that little show in there?"

Bankotsu smacked her finger away and glared at her with their noses touching. "That stupid mutt started it. I just finished it. "

She stepped back and rubbed her temples. "That was their home you jerk." You don't barge into a person's home and start tearing shit up." She turned her back to him.

He scoffed. "Well he didn't have to be such a jackass." He turned his back to her and they stood in stony silence.

'_At least it's quiet for once.'_ Jakotsu sighed and stared at the ceiling_._

The remainder of the elevator ride was quiet. When the elevator dinged the three exited the cart and walked over to their cars.

**XOXOXOXO:**

**A/N: So, that's chapter Seventeen. As you can see Ban/Kag still have some issues to work through. Anyways enjoy everyone.**


	18. Important AN

**Note to my readers:**

**I just received a call from my sister informing me that my grandmother and father read my grandfather his last rites at the hospital tonight. There won't be any updates on my fics or my novels for a while all, sorry.**

**I'm a bit upset right now because once again I'm the last to ever be told anything. No one even bothered to tell me he was at the hospital and has been since Sunday... Despite everyone knowing since Sunday.**

**I have no clue when I will be back. **

**I apologize for keeping everyone waiting.**


	19. Strike Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Strike Three:**

His eyes tinted red as a growl ripped past his lips.

"Now you listen to me dog shit, if Kagome asked for your help the least you can do is get of your fucking high horse and help her!"

Inuyasha snorted. "That bastard nearly destroyed my office! Not to mention he upset my pregnant wife."

"I don't give a flying fuck what _he_ did. _She_ asked for your help, so get off your ass and help her!"

"Like hell I will!"

He sighed heavily. "She chose him to handle it, so fucking let him do it. She better not come crying to me when he just lets her down again either."

The phone being slammed down followed by a loud dial tone rang clear in the air.

He yanked the cell phone away from his ear and snarled. His hand tightened into a fist and the phone crumbled to pieces in his bare hand.

He punched the wall behind him. "Damnit," Imagining it was the hanyou's face he punched the wall a few more times and then felt a tiny fraction better.

"Useless hanyou… Should have known he'd never lift a finger to help her. What was she thinking even asking him?"

He slammed his back against the wall and struck a match. After a few puffs of his cigarette he sighed heavily and his eyes returned to their deep blue color.

He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and blew circles. _'One thing is for sure… if she went to dog shit for help then she must be getting desperate.'_

He sighed heavily and inhaled again. After a deep drag off his ciggy he sighed and stared at the shattered phone by his feet. _'Ah fuck, now I got to get another one. What a drag.'_

He inhaled again.

Ginta walked around the corner and stared at the remnants of Kouga's phone. "Again?"

Kouga shrugged and inhaled again.

Ginta shook his head. "Well that explains why we couldn't get a hold of you."

Kouga stood erect. "Find something?"

Ginta nodded. "Yup, it seems a former comrade of Bankotsu's got his hands on Kagome's kids."

Kouga's eyes widened and then narrowed. His nostrils flared and his claws flexed.

"What did you say?"

Ginta swallowed nervously. "It seems he's demanding a ransom for the kids."

Kouga snarled and his eyes rimmed red around the blue.

His voice was inhuman. "Who is?"

Ginta backed a few steps away and sweat formed on his forehead. "R… Renkotsu."

Kouga snarled and his fangs elongated. "That pyromaniac dares threaten Kagome's kids?"

Ginta whimpered. "All we could find out about it is the exchange is supposed to happen sometime tonight."

Kouga's lips pulled back and anger shook through his body. _'That bastard Renkotsu and his gang die tonight!'_ He punched the wall and left bricks crumbled on the pavement. The look in his eyes was murder.

"Call a meeting, now!"

Ginta's tail tucked between his legs and he backed away with wide eyes. "Y… yes sir," He ran off into the hideout and started calling each of the boys.

Kouga's body shook from the force of his anger as he seethed. _'No one threatens Kagome or her kids and lives.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu glared at the phone tucked into the dashboard. "You're telling me you still can't find him?"

Jakotsu sighed. "Remember Bank, he has Mukotsu and the rest working for him."

Bankotsu snorted.

"Which means Mukotsu is likely jamming any tracking methods."

Bankotsu gripped the wheel so tight he almost snapped it. "Fuck!" He punched the steering column.

It shattered as his fist fell through. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him and she slapped him upside the head. "Hey! I'm still paying for this car."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Quit whining, I'll get you a new one."

He turned his attention back to the road and yanked the wheel hard to the right. The tires squealed. Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed the handle in the roof.

"Bankotsu slow down a little, before you get us killed."

He snorted and stared at the phone. "Keep trying Jakotsu, and get ready for later tonight." He punched the phone off and yanked the wheel to the left, slamming his foot down on the gas.

Kagome's eyes widened more.

"Are you crazy?"

Bankotsu slammed the brakes on, coming to stop in the parking lot.

Kagome flung her door open and got out kissing the ground.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a damned drama queen." He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet.

She tore her arm from his grasp and slapped him.

"You could have gotten us both killed!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "No I wouldn't have. Now let's get this shit over with." He led her towards the door.

She snorted. _'My thoughts exactly,'_ She opened the door and walked up to the desk.

"Hey Nico."

"Oh, hello Kagome. What can I do for you?"

She smiled. "Is Hojo in?"

The clerk raised his brow. "You're looking for the boss man?"

She smiled. "Yup. I was wondering if he was free for lunch today."

Bankotsu glared at her.

Kagome ignored the eyes burning into her back.

Nico sighed in disappointment. "And for once I thought you came to see me."

Kagome blinked. "Sorry Nico, maybe some other time?"

Bankotsu cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me?"

She elbowed his ribs. "So is he in?"

Nico sighed heavily. "Sorry, boss man stepped out about an hour ago, saying he had a big date tonight that he couldn't miss." He shrugged.

Kagome frowned. "But it's Wednesday... I though Hojo only went out on weekends?"

Nic shrugged. "Since you two busted up, he's been dating a lot."

"What?" Bankotsu snagged her arm and spun her to face him. His eyes narrowed at her. "When were you planning to tell me you used to date this Hobo?"

She broke his hold and hissed. "It isn't any of your business! Remember?"

She stomped off out the door after muttering, "Thanks anyways Nico."

Bankotsu stormed after her and snagged her by the arm, pulling her back to him.

"It sure as hell _is_ my business. In case you've forgotten those are _my_ kids in danger."

She slapped him. "They are _my _kids too and Hojo would never do anything to hurt them. He isn't like that!"

Bankotsu growled and led her to the car, not letting go of her this time.

"Someone sure as shit would and has! Get in the car so we can get the money and go."

He slammed her door as soon as she was belted in. He walked around the car and slammed his door.

"You better pray your precious Hojo didn't endanger the ids, or I will destroy him."

He revved the engine and tore out of the lot heading towards Sesshomaru's.

Kagome snapped. "He isn't my precious Hojo." She turned in her seat and glared at the man beside her.

"Besides that was over a year ago." She gripped the roof bar again. "Slow the fuck down before someone gets killed."

He snorted. "The only ones dying tonight are Renkotsu and whoever the fuck he's in cahoots with."

Jakotsu blinked as the tires screeched and his brother came to a halt.

Kagome jumped out of the car. "You're insane, you know that? You drive like a fucking lunatic." She snatched her keys. "I drive tonight and that's final. If you don't like that, ride with your brother."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stomped up the walkway.

Sesshomaru opened the door. "Right on time I see."

She huffed. "Is the money ready?"

He nodded and led her to his office. He opened the safe and pulled out the bag. After recounting the money he nodded and passed it to her.

She sighed. "Thanks again Sesshomaru. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this."

Sesshomaru patted her hand. "Just worry about getting your kids back for now. We will handle the rest later."

She bowed to him. She hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded and led her to the door.

Bankotsu was passed the money and he led her to the car.

She got in the driver's seat and snapped her belt in place. She stared at Bankotsu. "Are you riding with me or him?"

Bankotsu sighed and got into the passenger's seat. He placed the money at his feet and sighed. Pulling out Banryu he checked that it was loaded and nodded.

She started the engine and pulled onto the road.

**XOXOXO:**

Sesshomaru walked into his office and picked up the phone. He sighed heavily and dialed a number.

"So it's really going down, eh?"

"They just left. You had better make sure she and the kids are unharmed." The threat rang clear in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Sesshomaru sighed and hung up the phone. His hand went to rub the bridge of his nose. _'Imbecile.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Wow, it's hard to believe there are only four chapters left. Okay everyone that's chapter eighteen. Please read and review, thanks XD**


	20. Showdown Pt I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Showdown Pt I:**

Bankotsu sighed. "Remember Ja, stay in your car and hang back until I give the signal."

Kagome added seriously, "Once the kids are safe, I don't care what you two do to Renkotsu and his goons. At this point all I care about is getting my babies back."

Jakotsu agreed, "Understood. You two be careful." The dial tone rang in their ears.

Bankotsu hung up the car phone and raised a brow. He turned to face Kagome. "What? You don't care about my safety?"

She sighed. "Of course I care, but I know that _you_ can defend yourself… _they_ can't." She squeezed the wheel tight and bit her lower lip.

Bankotsu covered her hand with his and lightly squeezed it. "We will get the kids back Kags, I promise."

She nodded and forced a few deep breaths. "Thanks." She turned around the corner and headed toward the final stretch. "We will be at the docks in about fifteen minutes."

Bankotsu rechecked Banryu and nodded. He slipped the gun back into his pants at the small of his back. "Let's do this, babe."

She placed a slightly trembling hand on her stomach and nodded. _'Hang on babies; we're coming to get you.'_ She took a deep breath and forced her nervous feelings under tight lock and key.

A few minutes later she parked the car by the bridge and cut the engine. She checked her gun to make sure it was ready and then took a deep breath. She looked at Bankotsu.

"You ready?"

She nodded and opened her door.

He picked up the money bag and handed it to her.

They stepped out of the car.

"That's far enough. Raise your hands, slowly."

Bankotsu glared t the man. "I see you're still his lackey, eh Gin?"

Ginkotsu shrugged. "What can I say, except the pay is good." He grinned.

"Kyokotsu, go search him."

Kyokotsu nodded and did so.

Kyokotsu pulled out a hunting knife. "That's it, he's clean."

Ginkotsu snorted. "Gave up on Banryu, eh?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Knives seem to be messier." He smirked.

Kyokotsu stepped over and searched Kagome pulling out one gun and one spare clip.

Bankotsu growled. "Yo hentai, I think you've defiled her body enough, don't you?"

Kyokotsu grinned giving her breasts a good squeeze and shrugged. He turned to Ginkotsu. "They're clean now."

Kagome snorted. "Same old pervert."

Kyokotsu sent her a lecherous grin. "You know it."

Bankotsu shoved him away from Kagome. "I'm warning you bastards; keep your hands off her!"

Ginkotsu chuckled. "This way," He pointed towards the buildings with his gun.

Bankotsu pulled Kagome into his arms and led her in the direction they were told to go.

Her arms tightened around the bag. "I want to see my babies, now!"

Ginkotsu chuckled. "You will soon enough." Using the gun he ushered them inside.

They walked into the building and Kagome stomped her foot. "I'm not doing anything else until I know and see for myself that my babies are unharmed!"

Renkotsu chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. "That figures." He turned behind him. "Bring them out."

A minute later the twins were ushered into the open by a man in black slacks and a white button up shirt. "HelloKagome."

"Mommy!"

Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers and she began to tremble. "How could you?" Her brown eyes filled with shock. Her bottom lip trembled. "I trusted you." Her eyes watered but no tears fell.

The man scoffed and shoved the kids forward. "Move it, brats."

Arashi's brown eyes narrowed up at the big bully and lit with defiance. He kicked the man's shin. "You meanie-head, stop shoving my sister!"

Akari whimpered and hugged her brother. "Don't hurt us." The plea in her voice tugged at Kagome's heart.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the man who had betrayed her. She growled. "Take your hands off my kids, Hojo!"

He chuckled evilly. "And here I thought you might be… grateful for me keeping them unharmed."

Her entire body shook with the force of her anger. "If you touch them again, I'm going to - " She growled and took a menacing step towards him.

Bankotsu placed a hand on her arm. "Stay back."

She snorted but stayed by his side glaring at her ex boyfriend.

Bankotsu glared at his former in command. "Let the kids go."

Renkotsu chuckled. He pushed the kids. "Go on brats, run to your mommy."

Arashi grit his teeth but grabbed his sister's hand and they ran over to their mommy.

Kagome fell to her knees opening her arms wide.

Akari threw herself into her mother's arms with tears running down her face. "Mommy, we missed you so much!"

Kagome held her twins to her and kissed the tops of their heads. She whispered. "Shh it's okay. You're safe now." Her arms tightened reassuringly around her precious children.

Bankotsu watched mother and children reunite and felt a pang of jealousy in his chest.

He knew they were far from safe yet. He placed a firm hand on Kagome's shoulder.

She nodded and stood up, each twin holding a hand as they stood beside her. Akari grabbed her mommy's leg with her free arm and shook.

Bankotsu kicked the bag of money by his foot. "Here is what you want Renkotsu, let Kagome and her kids go."

Renkotsu snorted. "Don't pretend you don't know they are your kids." He sneered. "It's plain as day now that I see you beside them."

Bankotsu clenched his fist. "Here's your blood money. Now, let them go. This is between you and me."

Renkotsu cackled. "Actually it's not." He nodded.

The kids were ripped away from Kagome and dragged back to Renkotsu's side. Arashi was shoved towards Hojo by Mukotsu. A knife was placed at Akari's little throat.

"Here take the brat."

Hojo grabbed the boy by the arms and grinned.

Her eyes went wide and she cried. "Mommy, help me." Tears spilled down her cheeks and her body trembled with fear.

Kagome was held back by Ginkotsu despite her kicking and thrashing around.

"Let me go bastard. Don't you dare hurt them! They're just innocent children!"

Bankotsu was being restrained by Kyokotsu.

Arashi grit his tiny jaw and slammed the back of his head into Hojo.

Hojo's eyes widened and he doubled over grabbing his family jewels. "You stupid brat."

"Let my sister go!" Arashi dove at Suikotsu's leg, sinking his teeth to the bone.

Suikotsu kicked his leg trying to shake the kid loose to no avail. "Fuck that hurts! Get off!"

Akari's neck bled a little as the blade nicked her, but she managed to wiggle free and dove over to her brother crying.

"Arashi!"

She pleaded with the bad man. "Don't hurt him."

Bankotsu elbowed and then punched Kyokotsu in the stomach and tackled him to the floor, slipping Banryu out. He blew a hole in Kyokotsu's stomach and turned to fire at Suikotsu.

Suikotsu was poised to punch the kid off his leg. He stumbled back holding his chest and gasped. Blood poured from the hole in his chest and he fell back with a loud thud.

Before the large man fell, Arashi ripped his mouth free and held his sister's hand, running for cover.

Kagome broke Ginkotsu's nose head butting him and stomped his foot, freeing herself. She pulled out her gun and fired at Hojo who was already chasing her kids.

"Get back here you coward!" She tore off after him.

Bankotsu picked up his hunting knife and rolled to avoid Renkotsu's bullets. He stopped behind a steel crate and went up on his knees. He fired till Banryu was empty, taking out targets as fast as they appeared.

When Banryu was empty he ejected the clip and slammed a new one in. He shot the bag and bluish gray smoke filled the room. A bright yellow flare shot into the air.

Coughing Renkotsu dove for the money bag. "Blow the building up as soon as I am clear."

Bankotsu tore off after Renkotsu. _'No you don't fucker.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Seeing his brother's signal Jakotsu cursed and stomped on the gas, flying towards the docks. His heart slammed against his chest. He yanked the steering wheel to the left and the tires screeched as he went around the corner.

'_Hang on guys, I'm on my way.' _

He yanked the wheel to the right rounding another corner. He stomped the gas._ 'Please let me get there in time.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Akari panted. "Arashi, I'm scared." Her legs burned like fire and she was covered in sweat. "Why is Mr. Hojo chasing us and why is he being so mean." She tightened her grip on her brother's hand as the tears flew from her eyes. _'I want my mommy.'_

Arashi kicked another door open and dragged his sister by the arm. "Come on. We need to run faster Akari." His legs burned, but he was more worried about the man chasing them. He'd never really liked the guy anyways, but the man seemed to make his mommy happy so he had tolerated him.

Arashi dove behind a big metal box and covered his sister's mouth. "We got to be quiet," he whispered.

She stared at him with wide innocent eyes and nodded. They huddled together trying to make their bodies as small as possible and shook with their hearts thumping wildly in their chests.

Arashi held his sister. _'I won't let him hurt her.'_

Ashen faced Akari clung to her brother feeling a little safer but still confused. _'Mommy I hope you find us soon.'_

**XOXOXO:**

"Fucking brats, get back here!" Hojo ran after the kids and cursed how fast they were. _'When I get a hold of that little bastard, I'm going to beat him senseless.'_

He kicked the door open and grunted. _'Little prick is smarter than I expected. Where did they get to?' _He stopped running and began walking as he surveyed the grounds.

"Come on out kids, I'm not going to hurt you." He snorted. _'Much.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome followed Hojo through two doors and to the outside. "Get back here and face me, you bastard!" She fired a warning shot into the air and continued chasing him.

Her face was red with anger and her adrenaline was coursing through her veins like a rocket into space.

"Hojo, don't you dare harm one hair on their heads!"

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu tackled Renkotsu and punched him in the face. "You're fucking dead!" He slammed Renkotsu's gun hand on the ground, breaking Renkotsu's wrist and forcing him to let the gun go.

He smacked the gun away and grabbed Renkotsu by the collar. He threw him against one the metal boxes and moved in for a punch.

Renkotsu winced and ducked the punch, throwing one of his own.

"No, you are," He whipped out a out the front switchblade and swiped towards his former leader. Grey eyes filled with pure hatred. "Die!"

Bankotsu jumped back and swept his leg, barely missing Renkotsu's legs. Bankotsu smirked and started throwing rapid punches, which quickly had Renkotsu back-peddling.

Bankotsu cracked his fists as he advanced. His tone was icy and unforgiving. "You're going to pay dearly for ever dragging my kids into this."

He waited for Renkotsu to try to cut him again. Bankotsu slapped the hand holding the knife. He ripped the knife out of Renkotsu's hand and stabbed it into his ribs.

Renkotsu's eyes widened and he screamed in pain.

Bankotsu ripped the knife out and kicked it under the container.

Renkotsu screamed and lunged for the handle of Bankotsu's hunting knife which was sticking out of the front of his jeans.

Teeth gleamed white. He pulled the knife loose and moved to thrust it forward. "Now die!"

Bankotsu grinned. "Wrong move," Bankotsu stopped his hand and wrenched his wrist forcing him to drop the knife.

Bankotsu kicked that one under the container too.

Renkotsu cried out and cradled his wrist, eyes filled with defiance. "This isn't over yet."

"Now it's just you and me." He cracked his fist. "Come on, baldy. Take your best shot, because it's the only one you will get." A sinister smirk crossed his lips and his blue eyes filled with determination.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's if for nineteen. Whew, looks like the climax has finally begun, huh? *grins* Tune in next time to find out what happens next. As always reviews are appreciated. XD**


	21. Showdown Pt II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Showdown Pt II:**

The twins huddled together. Arashi pushed Akari's face towards his chest to try and muffles her whimpers as they heard gravel crunching nearby.

His eyes widened and his little heart pounded. He was torn between jumping out and attacking whoever was coming by them and keeping his sister safe. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Come on out kids, I won't hurt you. Mommy and I are just having a bit of a disagreement, that's all."

A gunshot rang loud in his ears. His little eyes squeezed tighter and his arms trembled around his sister. _'Hurry mommy.'_

A long minute later his mother's voice came towards them.

"Hojo, don't you dare harm one hair on their heads!"

Arashi's eyes shot open and he clapped a hand over Akari's mouth.

Akari struggled trying to get free and run to her mommy, but her brother kept her held.

"Stay still," he hissed under his breath.

"But mommy," Akari blinked as her brother glared at her.

"Be quiet or he will find us." He whisper hissed.

Hojo chuckled. "Oops too late," he dragged the kids out of behind the box.

Arashi and Akari began screaming and trying to struggle against him.

"No!"

"Let go!"

"Mommy, help me!"

Kagome rounded the corner eyes full of anger. "Let them go!"

He backhanded Arashi and sent him skidding across the dirt. He placed the gun on Akari's head. "Drop your gun or say goodbye to your daughter."

Kagome's eyes flared, but she dropped the gun and kicked it to the side. "Let her go, Hojo. I'm the one you're angry at."

Hojo snorted. He glared at her. "You should have married me. I could have made you happy." He thought about all the things he'd done for her.

Holding her when she cried over what had happened with Bankotsu. Taking the kids to the park so she could have a little breather. Making so love to her when he really wanted to get wild.

His jaw clenched and a muscle ticked by his mouth.

Kagome sighed. "Put down the gun and we will talk about this." Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please Hojo, don't hurt my kids. They're just innocent children." She took a step towards him.

He aimed the gun at the dirt by her feet and squeezed the trigger. "Stay where you are!"

Akari's eyes widened. "No, don't hurt my mommy!" Her lower lip trembled and tears fell down her cheeks.

Kagome stopped where she was. "Okay, but please let's talk about this."

Hojo stared at her and the gun in his hand shook. "You stay right there and no tricks."

Kagome held her hands up. "No tricks, but you've got to talk to me."

Akari saw her brother lying on the ground and cried. "Arashi, speak to me!" She dove towards him and fell to her knees hugging his body as he sat up.

At the same time Kouga growled and leapt off the crate, knocking Hojo to the ground. Ginta and Hakaku grabbed the kids and rushed them to the rest of the group. "Don't worry kids, you're safe now."

Kagome dove to the side, scooping up her gun and fired at Hojo, just as he was about to punch Kouga.

Hojo's shoulder burned and he cried out in pain, grabbing his shoulder.

Kouga kicked him off and snatched him up by the collar. "How dare you threaten Kagome and her kids?" He bared his fangs.

Hojo's eyes widened. "W… what are you?"

A feral snarl ripped past the gang leader's lips. "I'm your worst nightmare." His claw was poised to swipe, but stopped in mid air.

"Kouga, don't kill him, just restrain him!" Kagome's pushed to her feet.

Kouga grunted, but dropped his claw and wrenched the man's arms behind his back. "Tomo, bring me some rope."

A rope was passed to Kouga.

He took great pleasure in binding the human male and then kicked him to sit by the feet of a few of his men.

Meanwhile Kagome ran over hugging her children and sobbed in relief. She scooped them into her arms and nuzzled her face into theirs one at a time. "Arashi baby, are you okay?"

He grunted. "I'm fine." He touched his cheek and winced.

"Ginta put an ice pack on his cheek."

Ginta ran to a store for some ice and wrapped it in a piece of his shirt.

Jakotsu's car screeched to a halt and he burst from the door. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She smiled. "Hai Ja." She walked over with her kids and smiled. "Arashi, Akari, meet your uncle Jakotsu."

Akari blinked. "He's our uncle?"

Kagome grinned. "Hai baby, he is."

She passed Akari to Jakotsu.

He squealed, "Oh Kags, they're adorable."

She grinned. "Thanks." She turned to her kids. "You two behave for uncle Jakotsu and Mr. Kouga while mommy finishes her job, okay?"

Akari wailed, "But mommy…"

Kagome hugged and kissed them both. "I promise I will come back soon." She stared at Jakotsu and Kouga. "Keep them safe for me and don't let Hojo out of your sight."

Kouga assured. "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks. Kouga please stay with the kids, they don't know Jakotsu yet and have had enough excitement for a while."

He sighed but nodded. "You better not get hurt."

She winked. "I won't." She ran off behind the building.

**XOXOXO:**

Meanwhile Renkotsu grunted and tried to dodge another punishing punch from his former leader. "You'll never leave this place alive."

Bankotsu snarled. "Neither will you. That I can promise you," He quickly delivered a spinning back kick to his opponent. The sickening thud of flesh pounding flesh quickly gave way to the loud bang of a body hitting the metal crate.

Renkotsu grunted and fell forward.

Bankotsu was waiting for him and caught him. He lifted the man into the air over his head and brought him down hard onto his knee with a crunch.

"Ah!"

Bankotsu smirked. "Oops, did I do that?" His dark chuckle vibrated through the air as he tossed the man down on his broken back.

"Ow fuck!"

Pain assailed Renkotsu's back and ribs.

Bankotsu moved down to stare him in the face. "I told you, I'm going to take my sweet time and destroy you piece by piece." To demonstrate he snapped one of the man's fingers.

"Ah!"

Tears gathered in grey eyes as the pain in his back and finger raged full force.

"That was for bringing my kids into this mess." Bankotsu held the next finger and snapped it.

"Ow!"

"That was for making Kagome worry so much."

A loud crack accompanied the next disjointed finger.

"That was for kidnapping Jakotsu years ago."

The sound of flesh pounding flesh rang through the air as his large fist repeatedly struck the broken man's tender ribs. More cracks followed. When most of the right ribs were broken, Bankotsu dropped his fist to land on the man's knee.

"That was for threatening my kids."

He leaned his knee on the unbroken hand and grinned as Renkotsu cried out again. He ground the hand under his knee.

"Had enough yet?"

Renkotsu spat blood in his face.

"Fuck you!"

Bankotsu whipped the spittle from his face. "Now that wasn't very nice." He stabbed the knife into Renkotsu's gut and twisted it, grinning as his pain filled cry filled the air and blood stained the dirty cement floor.

Renkotsu's mind and body filled with pain._ 'Just end it already.'_

The blade moved from the belly to the chest in a cacophony of ripping flesh.

Bankotsu smirked thoroughly enjoying the task at hand.

Blood bubbled up from Renkotsu's throat as he shakily breathed.

Bankotsu cackled. "You seem to have forgotten Ren. Back when I ran things I was ruthless. Did you really expect that to have changed?"

A shot was fired.

A burning pain seared through Bankotsu's left shoulder.

A darker chuckle filled the air. "I see you haven't changed much."

Bankotsu grabbed his shoulder and spun around. His eyebrows lowered drawing together. His body tensed and his forearm muscles appeared as if they were cut from stone.

"Naraku…"

Bankotsu's fists clenched tightly and he ground his teeth. He breathed deeply and noisily.

Naraku lifted his chin and smirked. "It's been a long time, eh?"

Bankotsu ripped the knife out of Renkotsu's flesh and stood to his feet.

Naraku fired again hitting Bankotsu in the calf. "Now, now, we can't have you getting all cocky, can we?"

Bankotsu growled and ripped off some of his shirt. He tied it around the hole in his calf. He stood up and walked toward his fiercest enemy. "I should have figured that _you _would somehow be involved in this."

Naraku grinned giving him a 'duh' look. "Drop the knife and we will find out who is the real man here, shall we?"

Bankotsu's eyes turned pure black as he seethed. "You drop that gun first."

Naraku chuckled. "Okay, together then, on three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three."

Both weapons hit the ground with a clatter and were kicked away.

Naraku cracked his fists. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Bankotsu's mouth twisted into a sneer. He clenched his fists and walked towards the man responsible for killing his parents. "Not as much as I am."

Bankotsu had been itching for this showdown since he became an orphan all those years ago.

Naraku squinted and sent him a hard smile. "I wonder if killing you will feel as good as killing your parents did?" He smirked evilly. "But this time I'm going to do the honors for myself."

Bankotsu roared, "Bring it on you bastard!" He linebacker tackled him.

They rolled around on the filthy ground exchanging punches and insults. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the air repeatedly.

"Is that really the best you've got?"

"You sure seemed awfully confidant while you were picking on that poor sap Renkotsu."

"Tell Kagura if she wants to know what a real man feels like, I'll show her."

"You stay away from my daughter!"

"That's really her choice now, isn't it?"

"You're so pathetic. I expected a real fight, not some weak punch fest."

"Why you…."

Despite his wounds Bankotsu managed to come out on top of Naraku's back. He grabbed the creep's head and slammed it to the ground screaming in anger.

"How's that for weak? Huh?"

Naraku's neck snapped and his head dropped with a lifeless thud.

Bankotsu screwed up his face and spat on the man beneath him in disgust. "Fucking bastard, I told you that I was going to kill you one day for what you did to my parents." He pulled back his fist ready to punch the dead man in the back of the skull.

A shot fired and Bankotsu's eyes widened as a bullet ripped though his right arm.

A feminine shrill tore through the air. "How dare you kill him?"

He turned around to face the accuser and his eyes narrowed. "Meredith," The name dripped venomously from his lips.

She grinned coldly. "Hello Banky, did you miss me?"

He scoffed. "Not really."

Her eyes flared with anger and she strutted over to him, stomping down on his hand. Her three inch heel dug into the hand.

He cried out. "You bitch!"

She kicked him in the face and stomped on his wounded shoulder. "You killed my husband, now it's your turn to die."

His eyes became big as saucers. "You're… husband?"

She pulled the hammer back and pointed the barrel at his massive chest. "Hai, oh well I now I stand to inherit his fortune." She shrugged carelessly and sent him an icy grin. "Thanks for doing the dirty work for me."

He grunted as her heel dug into his shoulder.

She smirked. "I might have kept you around to keep my bed warm if you hadn't been so beat up. It seems such a shame to waist your herculean body," She sighed dramatically and ran the toes of her foot along his crotch.

He shivered in revulsion and glared at her with the darkest glare he'd ever given anyone. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, filthy slut."

She raised a brow and stabbed her heel into his shoulder again. "So long Banky." Her finger started pulling back the trigger.

A furious female voice startled her. "Get away from him you nasty cunt."

Kagome squeezed her trigger, nailing the woman in the arm that was holding her gun.

Meredith finished squeezing the trigger before dropping the pistol.

Bankotsu cried out in agony and then fell silent.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Bankotsu, no!"

She tackled the woman from behind and rolled her over punching her dead in the face. "Stupid bitch, I'll kill you!"

Meredith grabbed her nose and growled. "Not before I kill you!" She bucked Kagome over her head and used her good arm mostly to toss her against the metal crate.

Kagome hissed in pain and her eyes watered. One hand held her ribs and she glared at the woman who had ruined her life so long ago.

"You're going down this time."

The raven haired woman pushed to her feet and screamed in anger. She ran towards the other woman ready to tackle her again intending to kill her.

.

Meredith went into a sideways stance and waited for the younger woman to charge her.

Meredith used her good hand to block Kagome's fist and used her weak hand to drive a knife into Kagome's ribs.

Kagome stared at her with wide eyes and then hip tossed the blond woman into one of the crates.

She yanked the knife out of her ribs and threw it at the other woman, nailing her in the good shoulder.

Meredith cried out and tried to pull the knife out, but a shot rang through the air and a bullet struck the blonde woman in her forehead.

Kagome fell to her knees and crawled over to Bankotsu's limp body. One hand held her ribs, trying to stem the bleeding; the other went to Bankotsu's body.

"Don't you dare leave me now Bank, do you hear me? Don't you dare abandon me now!" Tears fell down her cheeks blurring her vision.

She tried to shake him but got no response. She weakly collapsed against his stomach crying earnestly. "Bankotsu, you have to wake up, please." Her hand circled around his and her eyes fluttered shut.

A white haired man walked up behind her. He knelt beside her and applied pressure to her ribs. He spoke gently. "Hang in there Kagome, help is on the way."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's if for chapter twenty. It's hard to believe this story is almost finished. *sniffs* Tune in next time to find out what happens next. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. XD**


	22. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Aftermath:**

The ambulances arrived minutes later. Bankotsu was loaded onto a stretcher and placed inside.

Kagome was loaded onto another stretcher and loaded into the second one.

Inuyasha shut the door of the second ambulance and sighed. He spoke into his cell phone. "That's right. They are on the way to the hospital right now."

Sesshomaru's gruff voice sounded on the other end. "Very well we will meet you there. Make sure you get the bag Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at the phone now emitting only a dial tone. He kicked the bag at his feet and mumbled. "I already got it, you pompous jackass." He grunted and picked up the bag.

He watched as the dead bodies were loaded into body bags and sighed heavily. "You two sure made a big mess." He shook his head and went to inform Kouga and the others of the situation.

Kouga growled. "Where is she?"

Inuyasha stared at the kids and waved the wolf over to him.

Kouga grunted but passed Arashi to Ginta and walked over. "Start talking."

Inuyasha spoke low enough only the demons could hear and explained what had happened.

Kouga's face paled and he stared at the ground. _'Damnit, I knew I should have gone with her.'_

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's car and placed the bag in the passenger seat. He turned around to the kids and smiled. "Hey you two, how about we go for a ride?"

Arashi stared at him. "Where is mommy?"

Akari cried. "Mommy!" and tried to struggle free.

Inuyasha scooped her into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, mommy is going to be okay. In fact, if you want, I can take you to where she is."

Arashi demanded. "Take us there now!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You got it kid." He placed Akari into her seat and buckled her belt. He passed her a teddy bear. "Hold on to that, okay?"

Akari cuddled the bear to her chest and sobbed. "Is mommy really okay?" She stared at him with sad eyes.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah kid. She's going to the doctor right now, but you will see her soon."

Arashi chewed his bottom lip and wiggled in his seat. He stared at Inuyasha, who clicked his belt into place.

"Let's go. We want to see mommy."

Inuyasha hollered out directions to the hospital to Jakotsu and then drove off.

Jakotsu got into his car and followed Inuyasha. _'Oh please let them be okay.' _He fought back tears so he could focus on his driving.

**XOXOXO:**

At the hospital four hour later, Arashi stomped his foot and shoved the empty bag of potato chips away. He rounded on Inuyasha. "You said we could see mommy hours ago. Now I want to see my mommy!"

Akari was nuzzled in Ayame's arms and crying. "Is mommy really okay?"

Before either adult could answer a doctor walked up. "Are you the family of Kagome Higurashi?"

Sorana spoke up. "I am her mother." She knitted her brows. "Is something wrong?"

The doctor smiled. "No ma'am she came through just fine and is in her room resting. She's asking about her kids."

Sorana sighed with relief. "Thank Kami."

The twins jumped up and ran over. "Nana, can we see mommy now?"

She smiled at them.

The doctor nodded. "Okay, but she needs to rest soon." He led them back to the room and opened the door.

The kids rushed in.

"Mommy! We were so scared."

Sorana helped them onto the bed. "Be careful of mommy's ribs."

They blinked.

Akari whimpered. "Are you hurt mommy?"

Kagome hugged her daughter and smiled. "A little baby, but it will go away."

Akari clung to her neck and cried. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

Kagome kissed the top of her head. "Oh baby, I'm so glad you and your brother are safe."

Arashi climbed over and hugged his mommy crying. "Don't ever do that again mommy, promise?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry baby." She kissed her son. "I promise baby. No one is ever going to take you or your sister away from me again."

Arashi glared at her. "I meant no more scaring us like that!"

She smiled. "I promise baby. I won't ever scare you like this again."

He nodded and cried hugging her neck.

Sorana rubbed his back, "I'm glad you're safe Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Sorry to scare you like this, momma."

Sorana gave her a stern look. "No more, you hear?"

Kagome smiled. "Hai momma."

The doctor came back. "I'm sorry to do this, but Kagome really needs to rest now."

Sorana nodded.

Arashi sighed. "We will be staying at Mr. Sesshomaru's house with nana and uncle Jakotsu until you get released."

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

Sorana nodded. "Ayame insisted and Sesshomaru assured there will be no way for their security to be breached."

Kagome nodded. "Tell them both I said thank you."

Sorana nodded and escorted the kids back to the others.

Kagome laid back and sighed. _'Bankotsu had better be okay or I'm going to raise hell.' _The medicines kicked n and she yawned. Her eyes closed, but she forced them back open.

**XOXOXO:**

Hours later Kagome was sound asleep as an unconscious Bankotsu was wheeled into the room. The nurses sat him up and started monitoring him.

Kagome jumped awake and hissed at the pain in her side. She spotted Bankotsu lying on a bed looking pale. She flung her feet over the edge of the bed and grabbed her IV stand. She slowly made her way over to his bed and gingerly sat in the chair.

She grasped his hand and kissed it. "Bankotsu," The fingers of her free hand gently ran through his bangs. "Bank can you hear me?"

There was no response. Her heart squeezed painfully and tears welled in her eyes. "Bankotsu please, I need you. Come back to me." Her head lay on his bed and her wet cheek pressed against their joined hands.

A nurse came in to check on him and scowled. "Miss Higurashi, you're not supposed to be out of bed yet."

Kagome's head snapped up and she glared at the nurse. "I'm not leaving his side!"

The nurse sighed. She wheeled Kagome's bed closer and set the IV up on the other side.

"Tell you what. I'll let you stay near him, as long as you promise to get your rest." She put Kagome back into her bed and wheeled the beds together.

Kagome sighed tiredly and closed her eyes never letting go of Bankotsu's hand.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu woke up to the feeling of some0thing cold on his forehead.

A Nurse smiled. "Hey there."

Bankotsu blinked. "What happened?"

The nurse smiled. "Well you got into a pretty bad fight."

He groaned. "That must be why I feel like I was hit by a train."

The nurse frowned. "I'll ask the doctor if I can get you something for the pain."

He nodded and felt someone holding his hand. He blinked and stared over gasping.

The nurse smiled. "Despite being in pretty rough shape herself, your friend refused to be separated from you after she woke up."

He smiled. "Really?"

The nurse chuckled. "She even got up and walked over here to be by your side, refusing to let go of you."

Bankotsu grinned. "That sounds just like her."

The nurse smiled. "At least she is finally sleeping. I was worried I might have to sedate her."

Bankotsu frowned. "She was that worried about me?"

The nurse nodded and left to speak with the doctor.

Soon as the door closed, Bankotsu leaned over and kissed Kagome's cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and she hugged him sobbing, "Thank Kami. I was worried you might…" she bit her lips as tears spilled from her eyes.

He gently cupped her face. "It's okay Kags. I'm fine."

She pulled back and punched his shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

He hissed grabbing his shoulder.

She gasped. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "Violent as always I see."

She blushed. "You really scared me Bank." She fidgeted with her hands in her lap and stared at him with tearful eyes. "I thought I had lost you."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and then he hugged her. "Shh babe, you will never lose me." One hand ran through her hair as she nuzzled into him.

Bankotsu pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Kags I know I've been and ass and all… but… One thing was made very clear to me through all this."

She frowned. "What?"

He grinned. "There is only one woman I want in my life and that woman is you."

She blinked.

He cupped her hand and brought it to his lips. "I need you in my life Kags and I'd really like it if you would take me back."

She stared at their joined hands and started crying again.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and took a deep breath. "Kagome I know I don't deserve you. I was a jerk to you and for that I'm truly sorry. I promise if you find it in your heart to give us a second chance that I will _never_ hurt you again."

He cupped her face between his palms. "Kagome Higurashi will you please forgive the past mistakes and marry me?"

She gasped and stared at him. "I thought you didn't ever plan to get married?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm a changed man. Kagome, please marry me?"

He stared into her eyes and for a minute. '_What if she says no? What if even she can't forgive me?'_

At her unexpected silence, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. His palms started to sweat as he waited for her to say something… anything.

Unable to believe her ears Kagome blinked staring at him.

After recovering from her shock, she punched his other shoulder. "You jerk; do you have _any_ idea how long I've waited to hear you say that?" She glared at him. "Since way before you treated me like dirt."

His gaze fell to the bed and he sighed. He mumbled. "It's just that things have been so miserable without you these past six years, that I even became an alcoholic for a while."

"Really," She blinked.

He nodded. "Ja is the one who nagged at me until I agreed to cut back."

She gasped and her fingers touched her parted lips. Tears clung to her lashes. _'He was miserable without me?'_

Bankotsu's shoulders hunched and he moved to lay back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." His jaw tightened.

She flung herself into his arms. "You lunk-head, of course I'll marry you."

He blinked rapidly and then laughed shakily. "You promise?"

She nodded. "But, you have to promise never to look at another woman and have to promise you will talk with me when we have problems."

He hugged her to his chest. "I promise babe Kags." He stared at her with glassy eyes. "I'm the luckiest man in the world!" He kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. _'No, I'm the luckiest woman in the world.' _

The doctor cleared his throat loudly causing them to jump apart and blush like teenagers who had just been caught making out in their parent's bed.

The doctor grinned. "Don't make me have to put you two in separate corners."

Bankotsu beamed and hugged her waist. "We're getting married soon." Pride and happiness shone in his brilliant sapphire eyes.

The doctor grinned. "Congratulations. Now, _both of you_ get on your own beds."

The couple laughed but did as they were told, still holding hands.

**XOXOXO: **

**A/N: *sighs* only one chapter to go. I can't believe it's ending already :( Oh well, it will give me more time to focus on my other stories, so that's always a plus. **

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated. **

**P.S. To those of you interested I've posted my first ever Sesshomaru/Kagome one shot. It's titled 'The Decision' feel free to check it out too.**

**XD**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plot line and the OCS.**

**Epilogue:**

Bankotsu shucked his hospital gown and slipped into his jeans and a button up shirt. "It sure feels good to be getting out of here."

Kagome folded the skirt of her summer dress beneath her legs and smiled. "I bet."

Bankotsu bent over her chair and captured her lips in possessive kiss.

She kissed him back eagerly. She pulled back. "I can't believe we're finally going house hunting."

Bankotsu smirked. "That we are love."

Kagome grinned. "That sure was generous of Sesshomaru to offer to have a state of the art security system installed once we get a house picked out."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Hai, but the security system will be to my specifications, not his."

She chuckled. "Of course." She stood up and hugged his waist. "Are you really sure about this?"

He kissed her forehead. "Absolutely." He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "No way in hell am I ever letting anyone take you and the kids from me again."

She grinned. "Speaking of which…"

Before she could end her sentence the twins burst into the room. "Mommy!"

She scooped them into her arms. "Hi babies."

Arashi stared at Bankotsu. "Are you really our daddy?"

Bankotsu scooped him into his arms. "You bet I am, sport."

Arashi grinned. He hugged Bankotsu's neck. "I'm glad you came back daddy."

Bankotsu's heart warmed and his chest swelled. "Me too kid. And this time I'm back to stay, son."

Arashi glared. "You promise?"

Bankotsu chuckled. "I promise." He poked his son's nose.

Arashi huffed and slapped his hand away. "Daddy, don't do that."

Bankotsu beamed. "I love you Arashi."

Arashi grinned. "I love you too, daddy."

Akari pouted. "Oi, what about me?" She held her arms out to him.

Kagome chuckled and passed her over to him.

Bankotsu kissed her nose and gave her a one armed hugged. "I love you too, my little princess."

She giggled and blushed. "Daddy, I'm not a princess." Her pig tails swayed as she shook her head.

Bankotsu grinned. "To me you are, Akari." He kissed her cheek with a loud smacking sound.

She giggled and hugged his neck. "Stay with us forever, daddy."

He smirked. "I promise princess."

Kagome watched her family and felt like life was finally the way it should be.

Bankotsu ginned and kissed Kagome on the lips. She blushed and kissed him back.

"Ooh Daddy kissed mommy," the kids began laughing.

Bankotsu smirked. "You bet I did, and I'm going to do it again." He captured her lips in a brief kiss, causing her to blush deeper.

Kagome tugged his braid and mock scowled at him. "Not in front of the kids."

"Aw, but,"

She warned, "Bankotsu…"

He pouted. "Spoil sport."

Arashi grinned. "Daddy, you looked just like Akari when she gets in trouble."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I do eh?"

He nodded.

Akari shoved her brother. "I do not."

He shoved her back. "Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Alright you two, enough shoving." He lifted a brow and both twins pouted.

Bankotsu nodded and gently set them down on their feet. He gently pat each of their butts. "You two go tell Nana and uncle Ja that we're almost ready."

They huffed. "Daddy, don't do that." They scowled.

"Scram," his head inclined for them to scoot.

They stayed put pouting.

His brow rose and he sent them a 'don't make me spank you' look.

Both twins swallowed and ran out the door.

Kagome ginned. "You sure do have a way with kids.

He grinned. "And with their mother."

She grinned and nodded.

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome by the waist and kissed her fiercely, pulling their hips together.

She moaned and kissed him back.

Out in the hallway Arashi and Akari ran up to the adults.

"Nana,"

"Uncle Ja,"

"Mommy and daddy were kissing."

All of the adults laughed.

Sorana's voice filtered through the hallway. "They were, eh?"

"Hai."

She chuckled.

"Daddy said they are almost ready."

Jakotsu's voice drifted down the hall. "Good, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish."

Inuyasha pushed through the door and grunted. "Knock it off you two. We have better things to do." He sent them a playful grin.

Bankotsu smirked at him. "There is nothing more important than kissing my wife." He pat her hip affectionately.

Kagome grinned and hugged his waist. She laid her head against his chest. "I still can't believe we are actually married."

Bankotsu grinned. "Believe it Mrs. Takeda." He kissed her and led her towards the door.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's about damned time too."

At their raised brows, he chuckled. "Oh come off it, ever since junior high everyone knew you two would end up together sooner or later."

Bankotsu grinned. "Lucky for me Kags is the forgiving woman she is."

Kagome grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. "Hai lucky for you indeed," she hugged him.

He chuckled and stared into her eyes. "From now on Kags, I intend to make all of your dreams come true." His eyes shone with mischief and he whispered for her ears only, "Especially the naughty ones." He pulled back and wiggled his brows.

Her face bled crimson and she rolled her eyes. "Smooth as always, Bank."

He grinned and followed her through the door. "You know me, babe."

She planted her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "After all this I damned well better."

He kissed her nose making her cheeks flush.

Inuyasha and the adults laughed.

Arashi brows furrowed. "Did I miss something?"

Kagome chuckled. "Nothing important Arashi."

Akari grinned and pointed at Kagome's red cheeks. "Look mommy is blushing!"

Kagome's cheeks reddened further.

The other adults all smiled knowingly.

Bankotsu scooped his daughter onto his hip and grinned. "Mommy is going to be doing that a lot more often." He stared at Kagome with smoldering eyes.

Kagome looked away and then grinned. "So will daddy." She reached behind him and covertly pinched his butt cheek.

He jumped a bit and stared at her with wide eyes.

She winked at him.

Sorana's voice adopted a mother scolding two teenagers tone.

"Alright you two, at least save it for when you are alone in your room."

The young couple both blushed.

Sorana grinned and the other adults laughed.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I'm always sad when I finish a story, but at the same time glad that it is finished. Anyone who knows me will know that I'm a major sucker for happy endings XD**

**One last time, I'd like to send out a big hanks to all my generous reviewers and to everyone who took the time to read this story. Your reviews are always my inspiration to keep going even through the roughest of times.**


End file.
